


The Foundling

by NikkiB1973



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Feels, Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiB1973/pseuds/NikkiB1973
Summary: After a secret diplomatic mission within the Western Reaches of the galaxy’s inner rim goes wrong, Han and Chewie are forced to land the damaged Falcon on a frontier desert world, Jakku-a home to thieves, outlaws and scavengers. While attempting to negotiate with Unkar Plutt for spare parts to fix the Falcon, they encounter a young scavenger girl, Rey, who was abandoned by her parents and sold into slavery. Touched by the young girl’s plight, Han and Chewie kidnap her and bring her home to Leia, whose own history of being adopted moves her to do the same with Rey.When we join the story, eleven-year-old Ben-who has already been sent away to train under the stewardship of his uncle, the famous Luke Skywalker-returns home for a brief visit to meet the newest member of the family…For the purposes of this story I have reduced the age gap between Ben and Rey down to six years.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 50
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

** The Foundling **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-for the purposes of this story I have reduced the age gap between Rey and Ben down to six years._ **

_Story background;_

_After a secret diplomatic mission within the Western Reaches of the galaxy’s inner rim goes wrong, Han and Chewie are forced to land the damaged Falcon on a frontier desert world, Jakku-a home to thieves, outlaws and scavengers. While attempting to negotiate with Unkar Plutt for spare parts to fix the Falcon, they encounter a young scavenger girl, Rey, who was abandoned by her parents and sold into slavery. Touched by the young girl’s plight, Han and Chewie kidnap her and bring her home to Leia, whose own history of being adopted moves her to do the same with Rey._

_When we join the story, eleven-year-old Ben-who has already been sent away to train under the stewardship of his uncle, the famous Luke Skywalker-returns home for a brief visit to meet the newest member of the family…_

** Chapter One-Usurper **

Ben didn’t know what he had been expecting to see, but the scrawny looking girl standing half hidden behind his father’s legs wasn’t it. She wasn’t just thin, but scary thin. He was incredulous that this tiny thing had managed to quickly usurp his place in the family. He had only been gone a matter of months and his parents had already replaced him. But then again, maybe she the perfect replacement. She was young and malleable enough for his mother to shape into her mirror image. Bitterness welled in his chest as Ben watched his mother put a gentle hand on the girl’s slender shoulder and draw her forward into the limelight.

“Rey, this is my son Ben.”

Leia had dressed the young girl in layered clothing in an attempt to hide the bones jutting out. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a twist at the back of her head, which did her no favours, only serving to highlight the razor edge of her cheekbones. The girl-Rey-peeked up at him with eyes of hazel and honey. They shone like sunlight on polished stone and hid a wealth of well justified mistrust. The connection between the child and Ben was barely a fraction of a second but in that brief snap shot of time a secret had been told. A cry for help had been sent. Ben was taken aback by it and it unnerved him.

“Don’t stand there and glare, Ben.” Leia said impatiently when he didn’t respond. She turned to Han as she lifted Rey up and cradled her against her hip. “I told you this wasn’t a good idea.” She muttered, turning to her husband. “We should have waited.”

“Leia.” Han appealed to her. But his wife wasn’t listening. She carried Rey out of the room, leaving father and son alone. Han sighed as he faced his glowering son. “She’s right you know. You could have made more of an effort. Do you have any idea of what that little girl’s been through?”

Ben scowled, angered by his parents obvious disappointment in him. He could never do anything right. He hadn’t even opened his mouth and they were already blaming him. He didn’t bother to answer Han, but stalked away to his room to brood alone.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. A heavy silence settled over the table, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tired to avoid catching other glances that passed by. Han shifted uncomfortably in his seat, while Leia concentrated on Rey, helping the little girl to cut her food into dainty portions. Ben cast his eyes down to his plate, the sumptuous food tasting like ashes in his mouth. Had his mother ever shown the same tender loving care with him like she was showing with Rey. He was saddened that he couldn’t remember. She had always been more reserved with him, almost as if she was holding herself back from loving him too much, like she was afraid to shower him with too much affection.

His relationship with Han was different. While Leia was stricter with him, his father’s approach had always been more relaxed. Han’s blasé attitude toward discipline had put him at odds with his wife on a number of occasions. Their disagreements often became heated as they tried to find common ground with Ben when he acted out. Han was always the one who stayed up in the night and soothed Ben when he had difficulty sleeping because of the bad dreams that often plagued him. Ben adored his father as much as he felt distant from his mother. He wanted to be just like him. The happiest memories of his childhood were when he had learned to pilot the Falcon under his father and his surrogate uncle Chewie’s tutelage. But his faith in his father had been shaken when Han hadn’t put up much of a fight when Leia insisted on sending him away to his uncle to be trained as a Jedi.

Ben had proved to be force sensitive from a young age, and as it awakened in him, Leia grew to believe that he needed guidance. She and Han had active lives in their respective professions. Han, a smuggler before joining the Rebellion, was unable to stay in one place for long. Leia, meanwhile, became a respected senator in the New Republic, the government that arose after the Battle of Endor and that had served the Empire a final defeat during the Battle of Jakku around the time of Ben’s birth. Their increasingly busy lives had left Ben with feelings of abandonment. It felt like they often had little time for him. So, when he was shipped off to his uncle with little discussion, it just increased his sense of isolation. Ben felt like he was a failure in his parents’ eyes and coming home to find this young girl taking his place was another fresh blow to his low self-esteem.

“I’m going to give Rey a bath.” Leia was the first to break the deadlock.

Ben watched resentfully as she lifted Rey into her arms as if the girl was incapable of walking to the bathroom on her own two legs. Leia opened her mouth as if to say something to him, but seeing the scowl on his face irked her and she changed her mind. She turned and walked away with Rey’s chin resting on her shoulder. Ben felt the little girl’s brilliant hazel eyes fixate upon him and he glared at her, feeling slightly ashamed of himself when he saw those same eyes grow dim and dark as if expecting his reaction.

“Hey, kid.” Ben startled when Han’s hand settled on his shoulder. “Maybe you could try and show a little empathy towards Rey. She’s been through a tough time.”

Ben wanted to laugh at the irony of that statement. He brushed his father’s hand away. “I’m going to my room.” He muttered, pushing his chair back and rising to his feet.

“Ben!” Han called out to him when he stalked away.

“What?” Ben didn’t even bother to turn around.

Han sighed heavily. “I’m glad you’re home.” He said huskily. “We’ve missed you.”

Ben felt moisture well in his eyes at the sincerity in his father’s voice. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the familiar guilt that clouded Han’s eyes when he looked at him. “Just not enough to let me stay, right?”

“Ben…I…” Han drew in a shaky breath as he looked at his crestfallen son.

“I know, Dad.” Ben said sadly. “I know.”

* * *

Ben woke up from another nightmare, his skin was bathed in sweat. He swung his legs out of the bed and put his head in his hands until his shaky breathing returned to a normal rhythm. When he felt more composed, he stood up, intending to slip out of his room to get something to drink. But before he took a step, he saw something move in the shadows. Fully alert now, Ben reached out and snapped on the overhead light. A quiet gasp caused his gaze to swing in the direction of his closet. His astonished eyes opened wide as he saw Rey cowering in front of it, like an animal caught in a trap. It took him a minute to absorb what he was seeing. The cheeky little scavenger had snuck into his room in the dark and was rifling through his personal belongings. She had pulled on his jacket-an exact replica of Han’s smuggler jacket-as Leia had termed it when his father had gifted him the jacket on his tenth birthday. It looked ridiculous on her. The hem was dragging on the floor as she moved, the sleeves not much better. She had tried to push them up her thin arms but they kept slipping down.

“You little thief!” Ben accused. “Give that back to me!”

Rey was quicker on her feet then he expected. She darted out of his room and headed for her own. Ben chased her, accidentally knocking into things as he moved. He cussed under his breath, worried that the sound would disturb his parents. He held his breath for a heartbeat as he listened tensely for any sign of movement coming from their room. When he was convinced that they were still asleep, he breathed easy again. He moved swiftly to Rey’s room and shoved the door open, sending the small girl tumbling to the floor. She had been leaning against it in a vain attempt to keep him out.

Rey was soon back on her feet, though. She scrambled for the nearest exit but Ben quickly blocked her path. He grabbed the collar of his jacket and hauled her up, leaving her dangling in front of him. “What else have you stolen?” He muttered darkly as he focused his gaze on her eyes. They were darting back and forth guiltily, but there was something else in them, something glistening.

_Tears…_

Rey’s eyes were brimming with tears.

This sobered Ben up. He ser her down on her bed, and looked at her in confusion. “You can’t just sneak into people’s rooms and take things.” He said to her. She remained mute as she stared up at him with those eyes that held so tightly to her secrets. “Damn, what am I supposed to do with you now?” He wondered. “What did you take my jacket for anyway?”

Ben didn’t expect her to answer. “You don’t need to steal.” He continued as he walked over to her closet and opened the doors wide to show her all the new things that Han and Leia had bought for her. He wasn’t prepared for the river of junk that poured out onto the floor. He stared in shock at the twisted bits of scrap metal, food and clothing. “What the hell is this?”

Rey trembled as she pawed at the long sleeves of his stolen jacket anxiously, and Ben finally got it. The frightened girl was scared to death, convinced she was going to be discarded again. She was following what she had been taught on Jakku. She was scavenging bits and pieces to survive and hoarding them in her closet in readiness for when the time came.

Ben turned to face her, his voice thick with shame and guilt for the way he had treated her. “I won’t tell.” He promised as he took a step in her direction, not noticing the pieces of metal floating up from the floor behind him. “And you can keep the jacket.” He took another cautious step toward Rey. “But you might want to roll the sleeves up a bit. They’re a bit long on you. Let me.” He reached out to help her but Rey flinched away from him. As she did so, the pieces of scrap metal she had scavenged rained down on his head like a meteor shower.

“Ow!” Ben cried as he raised his arms above his head to protect himself.

His loud yell finally disturbed Leia and Han. His parents came running into Rey’s room in alarm to find him crouched on the floor, rubbing his stinging scalp and surrounded by a sea of junk.

“What are you doing, Ben?” Leia demanded as she hurried over to Rey and scooped the shaking little girl up into her arms. “You’ve frightened her!” She then rounded on Han. “I told you it was a mistake to bring him home so early. He’s not ready.”

Ben climbed to his feet, hurt by the harshness in his mother’s tone. He knew from past experience that she wouldn’t believe a word he said if he tried to defend himself. He climbed to his feet; his brow furrowed in resentment.

“Ben…” Han reached out to him but Ben stormed out of the room before he could say anymore.

* * *

Ben whimpered as he woke up from yet another nightmare to find Rey standing next to his bed. He sat up and stared at her owlishly, wondering how she had managed to sneak up on him again without him being aware of it. He’d had little time to process what had happened earlier, instead he had gone back to his room and fallen into a restless doze, until the nightmare had crept up on him again.

Ben watched in stunned silence as Rey held out his jacket toward him, a silent apology reflected in her hazel eyes. “Keep it.” He found himself saying. “It’s a welcome to the family present.”

He saw confusion register in her eyes, before a small smile flitted across her face. She slipped her thin arms into the jacket eagerly. Ben tried not to laugh. She looked absurd. The jacket swamped her. He motioned for her to come closer. This time, Rey didn’t flinch away from him as he carefully rolled the sleeves up to her bony wrists, before zipping it up.

“That’s better.” He said before waving her away. “You better go back to bed before mom and dad catch you.”

His warning sent Rey scampering out of his room. She tripped over the hem of the jacket in her haste to reach the door, but she valiantly picked herself up again, before disappearing back in the direction of her own room.

**_A/N-thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think._ **


	2. Chapter Two-The Blue Butterflies

** The Foundling **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thanks so much for the kind reviews and for reading this story._ **

** Chapter Two-The Blue Butterflies **

The brightly coloured blue butterflies were quite the sight to be seen. Ben was supposed to be meditating-a daily exercise that his uncle insisted was important for a jedi-but he couldn’t help but be captivated by the butterflies as they flittered from one vase shaped flower to another, pausing to drink the sweet nectar inside. Ben sat watching them, marvelling at the iridescent glow on the butterfly wings. Their beauty cast a spell on him and his soul soared along with the beautiful creatures. He felt at peace among them, a calmness washed over him that was soothing and intense all at once. That instant of seeing those petal wings brought him a serenity that he had never experienced before.

There was movement beside him. He turned to find Rey crouching down next to him. The little girl looked spellbound as she watched the blue butterflies dance intricately through the air. She was still wearing the jacket he had given to her the night before. It was zipped up tight to her chin, the hem dragging along the ground whenever she moved, but it didn’t seem to impede her as she stood up and turned around and around as her quick eyes followed the butterfly’s graceful movements. One of them landed on the end of her small nose and her eyes crossed as she stared at it in delight.

Ben laughed at her astonished expression. At first, he was shocked at the sound coming out of his mouth, but it came out of him with such unrestrained joy that he couldn’t stop. He scrambled to his feet and picked Rey up, swinging her around as his laughter continued to come from deep within. He delighted in it and soon she was giggling too as the blue butterfly attached to her nose took flight again.

“Ben!” Leia’s stern admonition sobered him up at once. His laughter died on his lips as his mother strode toward him and took Rey away from him. “Look at her, she’s all hot and messy.”

“We were just…” Ben tried to defend himself, but Leia was already walking away. He sat down on the grass and watched the butterflies again, but the light had gone out of the day and soon he left to go back inside.

* * *

Ben listened as Han complained to Leia about some parts that had gone missing from the Falcon. He was extremely harassed. He and Chewbacca had been planning to take the Falcon and fly to Kashyyyk so that the Wookie could spend some time with his family. Leia pretended to be interested, but her focus was on the little girl sitting in front of her. She concentrated on braiding Rey’s hair as she let her husband’s complaints wash over her. Ben noticed the tense set of Rey’s shoulders and he remembered all the scrap metal that Rey had scavenged and hidden in her closet. He bet the Falcon’s missing parts were among them.

“I can help you look.” He offered as he approached his father.

Han didn’t hide his surprise at this unexpected offer of help, especially from Ben. “A fresh pair of eyes would be good.” He conceded with a half-smile. “Thanks kid. The sooner we can locate them the sooner I can get Chewie back home. There’s nothing worse than a stressed Wookie.” He quipped.

“No problem.” Ben shrugged nonchalantly.

He saw his mother looking at him warily. He could tell that she thought he was the one who had taken them just to spite everyone, just so he could suddenly find them again later and look like a hero. A spike of anger lit up his eyes as he glared in her direction. Leia met his resentful gaze with a cool stare of her own. He wondered how she would feel if she knew it was her precious Rey that had actually done the deed. He opened his mouth to yell the truth at her, but he caught Rey looking at him. The little girl’s eyes were big and round, her lower lip wobbling slightly. She was terrified that he was going to dob her in. Ben’s mouth snapped shut as he stormed off to his room.

Han stared after him in confusion. “I guess that means he doesn’t want to help.” He sighed. He had completely missed the silent exchange between mother and son.

“I’m sure the parts will turn up soon.” Leia said calmly as she finished braiding Rey’s hair.

* * *

Ben was packing his things. He was done. He should never have come home. He had been an idiot to think that his parents actually wanted him there. When Luke had first told him that Han and Leia had requested he come home for a visit, he had been secretly thrilled. He had hidden his excitement from Luke. It was against the Jedi Code to show too much emotion. The Jedi Code was a set of rules that governed the behaviour of the Jedi Order. It taught its followers to not give in to feelings of anger toward other lifeforms, which would help them resist fear and prevent them from falling to the dark side of the Force.

“There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.” Luke had told him.

There were so many rules that it made his head ache. According to the code you weren’t allowed to have any feelings at all, only compassion. You had to learn to subdue them, something that Ben struggled with constantly. In the Jedi Order, attachment and possession were forbidden, because they could lead to jealousy and fear of loss, and ultimately the dark side of the Force. For that reason, Jedi were not allowed to marry.

The door to his room opened, breaking him out of his bitter thoughts. His brows drew down into an angry scowl as he watched Rey shuffle inside dragging a heavy bag behind her. She wasn’t wearing his jacket anymore. He assumed his mother had taken it from her. Leia wouldn’t want anything of her first child to taint the new one.

“Go away.” He hissed at Rey. “You’ve caused me enough trouble already.”

Rey’s fine hair was coming out of its intricate braids. It looked like she had been pulling at it nervously. She looked up at him with those brilliant hazel eyes of hers. They were full guilt. He remembered her happy giggles as she played amongst the beautiful butterflies. Now she was sad.

Ben felt his anger drift away and he sighed. “Don’t worry, my mom thinks I took them anyway.” He said to her. “Come on let’s give them back.” He leaned down, picking up the bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

* * *

Chewbacca was roaring up a storm when Ben and Rey reached the opened ramp of the Falcon. Ben had warned the little girl to stay behind, but she had stubbornly followed him anyway. When the large Wookie heard them approach, he quietened down.

“We found the parts.” Ben said, dropping the bag at his surrogate uncle’s feet.

Chewbacca fell silent as he looked down at the two children, before surprising them both by bending down and scooping them up into his hairy arms. He let out an amused whine when Ben yelped and Rey squealed. He carried them all the way to the cockpit, before setting them down gently in the twin pilot’s seats. He let out another amused whine as he ruffled Ben’s thick black hair affectionately. A rare grin lit up Ben’s face as he looked up at his surrogate uncle. There was nothing better in life then being hugged by a Wookie. He watched as Chewbacca left the cockpit and descended into the belly of the ship to retrieve the bag filled with the missing parts from the Falcon.

Ben’s happy grin faded as he glanced down at Rey. While his focus had been elsewhere the little girl was automatically falling into her familiar pattern of scavenging useful parts. She had already yanked out a circuit board and was skilfully taking it apart.

“Rey, stop.” He scolded her. “You don’t have to do that anymore.”

Rey froze as her eyes filled with shame. She quickly shoved the circuit board into place with shaking fingers. Ben felt guilty. He hadn’t meant to sound so harsh. It wasn’t her fault. She was just acting on instinct. It annoyed him that his parents hadn’t given it a thought to address this issue with her. Had they even noticed she was struggling to adapt to the new way of life they had given her.

“Its okay.” Ben assured her. “I won’t tell.” A small smile flitted across Rey’s face in response. He decided she needed something to distract her. “Hey, why don’t I teach you how to fly this thing.” He offered, not even factoring in that she was only five. Han had shown him how to pilot the Falcon at an early age. There was no reason why she couldn’t learn, too.

While Chewie replaced the stolen parts that Rey had scavenged, Ben passed a few happy hours tutoring Rey on how to fly the Falcon.

**_A/N-thanks for reading. Please review!_ **


	3. Chapter Three-Babysitting

** The Foundling **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. I really appreciate it._ **

** Chapter Three-Babysitting **

In her late teens, Leia had already followed her adoptive father’s footsteps into politics, becoming a junior legislator by the age of fourteen. It wasn’t a role she particularly enjoyed. In her younger years she had chaffed at the responsibilities of being a princess, feeling there should be more to her role then standing silently, and smiling on occasion, during the endless ceremonies she was forced to endure on Alderraan. She was very vocal about her dissatisfaction, until during one trip, when Leia once again expressed her lack of enthusiasm in the politics her mother had to deal with, the Viceroy explained to her what Alderaan meant, and what she would have to do one day as its queen—to carry on the legacy of Alderaan's harmonic culture with pride, even at the expense of what she wanted. Bail also told her tales of the Jedi, defenders of the old Republic; the young princess also overheard him talking of Darth Vader's powers. 

Here she was, all these years later, a senator in the Galactic Senate of the New Republic on Hosnian Prime. As she did in the Imperial Senate, she represented the Alderaan sector in the Galactic Senate. She was part of the Populists, a powerful, yet unofficial, political faction. The Populists believed that individual member planets should retain their full sovereignty, while the Centrists favoured a stronger galactic government and a larger military. She had just heard that Mothma, the chancellor, had left the office. The tensions he had left behind were threatening to cripple the senate and Leia was being pulled into the middle of the warring factions.

“I’m going to take Rey with me.” Leia told Han as she began her preparations to leave.

Han frowned. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. She’s only five. She’ll get restless. You know how those meetings can drag on for hours.”

“You can’t look after her, you’re about to go on your trip with Chewie, and I’m not leaving her in the care of a droid. Not after what happened to Ben.” A flash of pain crossed Leia’s face as she spoke.

Han blanched at the memory. He had been a stay at home dad at the time, and on one occasion he had been forced to leave Ben in the care of one of the kitchen droids, BX. Ben was only a toddler. The Solo’s protocol droid, who normally took on the role of nanny when Han or Leia were busy, had left to carry out important senatorial endeavours for Leia. After having berated Ben for running around with a power drill, BX went rogue, having picked up a kill order from a transmitter, and suddenly turned on the boy. He nearly succeeded in his attempt to kill Ben via decapitation with his knife arm, until thankfully the transmitter was destroyed, freeing the droid from his mandate to kill.

The only reason that Han had left his son home alone with the kitchen droid in the first place was because he and Lando were busy deactivating the very same transmitter that was being used by a mad doctor to turn harmless droids across the galaxy into mass murderers. Inadvertently, Han had saved his son by deactivating the deadly transmitter in time, but it did little to assuage his guilt over the trauma his young son had suffered because of it.

“Are you ever going to forgive me for that, Leia?” Han asked bitterly.

Leia sighed heavily. “I haven’t got time to talk about this now.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Han threw his hands up in the air. “You don’t have time for anything anymore. Don’t worry. I’ll cancel the trip.”

Leia felt her own frustration building toward her husband. “You can’t do that. Chewie hasn’t seen his family for ages. Just go. Rey will be fine with me.”

“She’ll be bored.” Han said stubbornly.

“She’ll be alright. I managed to cope just fine when I was her age. Anyway, it will give her some insight into preparing for her future role in the Senate.” Leia refused to be swayed.

“She’s five years old, Leia.” Han retorted irritably. “And she may not want to follow in your footsteps. Stop trying to mould the girl into a mirror image of yourself just because you couldn’t do the same with our son.”

“How dare you!” Leia rounded on him angrily. “That is not what I am doing! I never forced Ben into doing anything he didn’t want to do!”

“Ben never wanted to be a Jedi!” Han fired back at her. “But you shipped him off to Luke anyway.”

“He needs guidance.” Leia put her hand to her head as a headache began forming at her temples.

“You just don’t want him to end up a scoundrel like me.” Han muttered.

“That’s not true.” Leia rubbed her forehead. “I’m not having this argument again, Han.”

“You don’t trust Ben.”

“I do.” Leia’s voice faltered, revealing the lie.

“Then let Ben look after Rey.” Han challenged her.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I can’t give him that kind of responsibility.” Leia waved her hand dismissively.

“If he’s responsible enough to train as a Jedi, he’s responsible enough to take care of a kid for twenty-four hours. Give him some credit, Leia. You say that you trust him, then show it.”

* * *

Leia gazed at her son’s wary face. It broke her heart that he was always so guarded around her. She could see the scepticism in his dark eyes when she explained that she was entrusting Rey in his care. “I have faith in you, Ben.”

Ben didn’t believe her; she could see it. Leia wished she could reach out to him, to tell him that she loved him in spite of their differences. She wanted to show him that he had her support for always and her guidance, if only he would ask. She would walk through the gates of hell to keep him safe. She wanted to say that and more, but she couldn’t. The words caught in her throat and they ended up just staring at each other silently.

Han looked at Ben’s solemn face and mustered up a smile. “You’ll be alright, kid. It’s only for a day.”

Ben just shrugged nonchalantly as if it was no big deal. He wasn’t stupid. He knew they were asking him as a last resort. If they had any other choice, they wouldn’t dare leave Rey with him. It didn’t surprise him. His mother was putting duty above her family again. It was better that Rey learned that she would always come second to that, just like he had been forced to.

Han sighed. “Rey’s in her room. She’s already dressed and had her breakfast. Just keep an eye on her. There’s plenty to keep her entertained.”

Ben wanted to laugh. His parents really didn’t have a clue about the little girl they had adopted. Rey had been up with the sun, scavenging again. She had various places where she hid her stash. Ben had spent the best part of the morning putting the stuff back so she wouldn’t get into trouble.

“Right.” Leia cleared her throat. “If you need anything, Ben. You know where to contact me.”

“Uh huh.” Ben mumbled.

Leia sighed as she gave up on trying to connect with her monosyllabic son. “I’ll go and say goodbye to Rey.” She said wearily as she left the room.

Han looked at his son critically. “Can’t you make a bit more effort with your mother, Ben? She’s trying her hardest to show you that she’s willing to trust you with more responsibility. Just don’t let us down.” He warned before following after his wife.

* * *

Ben and Rey sat in the blue butterfly garden as they meditated. Ben had taught Rey the same technique that Luke had shown him. His uncle had said that meditation was not just an exercise to clear the mind of chaotic thoughts, but was a way of seeking personal growth and discovering what you’re really capable of. Ben had struggled with this lesson at first, his mind was always wandering. Luke had become frustrated with him, thinking that his nephew was too headstrong, unruly, and inattentive to be a good Jedi student. It was one of the reasons he had been reluctant to train him, until Leia had insisted. It had taken many months but Ben had finally learned to master his chaotic thoughts enough to maintain a semblance of calm which pleased his uncle.

Ben opened one eye when he heard a stifled giggle from beside him. He saw Rey with a hand over mouth, staring at one of the blue butterflies which had landed on his head. Ben reached up and brushed the creature away. It fluttered in the air, joining its friends as it hovered over the pretty flowers.

“You’re supposed to be concentrating.” Ben lectured Rey. “You can’t let yourself become distracted.” He sounded so much like his uncle that he winced. “Actually, forget that!” He announced, changing his mind and rising to his feet. “Next lesson.”

Rey looked up at him with interest as he picked up two sticks and fashioned them into crude weapons. She pushed herself onto her feet and took one when he passed it to her.

“You have to use your imagination now, my little Padawan.” Ben said as he took up a defensive stance with his practise stick. “Imagine this is a jedi lightsaber. You remember the picture I showed you when I read you that story about the ancient Jedi?” Rey nodded mutely. “Now paint a picture in your mind of your own weapon.” He encouraged her as Rey pressed her eyes tight shut. “Can you see it?”

“Yes.” Rey’s response was a soft exhalation.

Ben grinned. “What colour is it?”

“Purple.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Any colour but purple.”

“Yellow.”

“That’s better.” Ben nodded in satisfaction. “Get a feel for the weapon. Imagine yourself swinging it back and forth.”

Rey concentrated hard as she swung the crude staff back and forth. Ben helped her adjust her posture, as well as the placement of her hands on the pretend saber. “That’s good.” He encouraged her. He was getting a kick out of this teaching thing. “Now open your eyes and we can begin.”

* * *

They were both hot and sweaty when Ben decided it was time to take a break from their training. They both lay on their backs in the tall grasses, sucking on ice pops and staring up at the clear blue skies above them.

“You did well, my little Padawan.” Ben praised Rey. He saw her smile at his new nickname for her. “You got a few good hits in there.”

Rey beamed; she blossomed under his praise. It had been an enjoyable day, Ben decided. Insects buzzed around them. He drank in the radiant heat of the summery day. He let his eyes close in a way that appeared restful. He felt a rare calmness settle in his soul, content to dwell in this peaceful moment forever. Gentle winds moved the foliage of the distant trees, creating a mosaic of light and shade, the steady soothing lyrics of nature that surrounded him on all sides made him drift into a peaceful doze.

* * *

When he woke again it was to find his mother standing over him. Ben scrambled to his feet in a daze, trying to shake off the last remnants of sleep. “What are you doing here?” He asked in confusion. “I thought you weren’t back until tomorrow.”

“The meeting ended sooner than expected.” Leia responded cryptically. “Where’s Rey, Ben?” She demanded.

Ben was annoyed at her tone. “She’s right he- “He stopped talking when he noticed the spot next to where he had been lying was empty. “She was right here.” He said defensively.

“Well, she’s not here now.” Leia snapped at him. “You were supposed to be watching her, Ben!”

“I was.” Ben ran his fingers through his thick hair agitatedly. “I mean I am. She’s around here somewhere.” He could sense that she was. “Rey?” He called out. “Rey?”

“I knew you weren’t ready for this kind of responsibility.” Leia scolded him. “But I thought I would try and give you the benefit of the doubt. You’ve let me down, Ben.”

“Your meeting didn’t finish early, did it?” Ben replied resentfully. “You came home because you don’t trust me.”

“And I was proved right. You were asleep, Ben.” Leia retorted.

Just then Rey came running out of the house. She was wearing Ben’s jacket again. The hem dragged through the tall grasses as she moved. In her hand she held his training saber. She held it aloft, feeling extremely pleased with herself. She so wanted to impress him and show him she had remembered what he had taught her, but with the real thing this time. In her excitement she tripped over the hem of the jacket and fell, accidentally igniting the saber as she did so.

**_A/N-thanks for reading. Please review!_ **


	4. Chapter Four-An Unexpected Connection

** The Foundling **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you for reviewing this story!_ **

** Chapter Four-An Unexpected Connection **

“It was only ever meant to be a short visit.” Leia said carefully as she watched her son pack. “And you don’t want to miss anymore of your studies. I expect you’ll be glad to get back.”

Ben didn’t bother to respond. There was no point in putting up a fight. His mother had made her decision. She didn’t want him around because she believed he was a bad influence on Rey and that he would hurt her. What had happened with the training saber was an accident. Rey had ended up with a slight cut on her upper arm when she fell and it ignited. The slight wound was easily patched up, but the wound between mother and son wasn’t so easily covered. His punishment for something he didn’t consider his fault was dismissal.

“Ben, please.” Leia tried to reach out to him but Ben wasn’t going to make it easy for her.

“I’m ready.” He said stonily.

Leia sighed. “I wish you would just take a minute to consider my position, Ben.” She continued sadly. “You have to learn to take responsibility for your actions. You should have kept your saber locked away. You can’t be complacent when you have a young child running around. Of course, Rey was going to be curious and pick it up.”

Ben felt bitterness well in his throat. He had locked his saber up. He wasn’t that stupid. What his mother seemed to be ignoring was that Rey wasn’t your average five-year-old. If she could strip parts from the Falcon without anyone being aware, getting through the basic security in this place was easy. But like before Ben took the blame. He was used to it anyway.

“Well, I guess its goodbye for a while.” Leia spread her arms to embrace him but Ben remained rooted in place. Leia frowned, irritated by his sullen attitude. “Take that scowl off your face, Ben. I’m just trying to do the best I can- “

Leia was cut off when the door to Ben’s room slid open revealing Rey. The little girl’s face was downcast as she walked quietly into the room. She was wearing Ben’s smuggler jacket again, though there was a slight rip in the arm where the dropped saber had pierced the material. The hem dragged along the floor, gathering dust as it went. She was pulling a bag behind her, filled to the brim with food and god knows what other junk she had scavenged. The scowl left Ben’s face as he watched Rey trot over to him and stand by his side.

“I’m ready.” She whispered, looking up at Leia solemnly.

It was Ben who made the realisation before his mother did. Rey had packed up as much food and junk as she could manage because she thought she was going to be sent back to Jakku. She saw him being sent away and assumed the same would be happening to her. The nausea swirled unrestrained in his empty stomach. Seeing Rey like that-so dejected and resigned to her fate, believing that screwing up meant being sent away-was like a punch to the gut. His head swam with half formed regrets. She reminded him so much of himself in that moment that he struggled to breathe.

“Rey, what are you doing?” Leia’s puzzled expression showed she still wasn’t getting it.

“She thinks you’re sending her back to Jakku because she fucked up.” Ben pointed out savagely. “That’s why she’s packed all that crap. She’s been scavenging things since she got here, only you and Dad have been too caught up to notice.”

“Watch your language, Ben.” Leia scolded him. “I don’t like it when you speak to me like that.”

“Or maybe the truth hurts, Mom.” Ben replied bitterly. “She sees you sending me away, so naturally presumes you’ll do the same to her.”

“I never sent you away to punish you, Ben.” Leia implored. “That’s a narrative you’ve formed in your own head. I sent you to Luke to help you. Don’t project your own insecurities on to Rey.” She locked stares with her son for a minute, before ducking down to pick Rey up into her arms. “Oh, sweetheart, shall we put these things away?” She said lovingly to the confused little girl as she carried Rey out of the room. “You’re not going anywhere. You are staying right here.”

* * *

**_Five years later;_ **

Ben tried to settle the nerves in his stomach. This was the first time he had been home again in nearly five years and he didn’t know what to expect. It would also be the first time he had seen his parents since he left under a cloud. He hadn’t wanted to go, but had been given no choice when his uncle was sent away on a secret diplomatic mission, and as it was considered too dangerous for Ben to go with him, Luke had decided to send him back home to his parents for the duration.

Han was the first to greet him. “Hey, kid. Its good to see you.” He said, reaching out to give his son an awkward hug.

It was like being hugged by a stranger. Ben endured it for a few seconds before pulling away quickly. Han patted his shoulder briefly before stepping back to reveal Leia. Ben tensed as his mother approached him cautiously. She looked exactly the same as he remembered, her thick brown hair still wound in elaborate coils on either side of her head. She wore a simple white dress with a belt draped around her slim hips.

“You’ve gotten so tall. I barely recognise you.” She said carefully as she offered him her cheek to kiss.

“It’s good to see you, mother.” Ben swallowed down his resentment as he politely pecked her cheek and gave her the obligatory hug. “ _Maybe if you had bothered to come and visit me it wouldn’t be such a shock.”_ He thought to himself as he walked beside her into the open plan living room. “The place looks the same.” He said aloud.

“We don’t spend much time here.” Leia replied airily. “Would you care for some refreshment?” She spoke to him like one of her visiting dignitaries instead of her son.

“Thank you, but I’m fine.” Ben answered curtly.

An awkward silence fell between them all. Han was the first to break it when he cleared his throat. “You must be tired after your long journey.”

“Yeah.” Ben murmured. He was desperate to escape this less than stellar welcome home reception. “I’ll go to my room.”

“It’s still the same as when you left it.” Han smiled at him weakly. “You go and rest. Um…we can catch up later, son. We can have a nice family dinner.”

“Sure.” Ben felt painfully out of place. At least his father was making an effort in his own way, he wished he could say the same for his mother. Leia had already moved away, her attention engaged by one of the protocol droids who had come to her with news from the Senate. Ben forced a smile on his face for his father’s benefit, before making his escape.

* * *

Ben didn’t go to his room. He went straight to the butterfly garden instead. To his delight the blue butterflies were in abundance. As he approached, he held out his hand and one of then settled on his opened palm. More fragile than spun glass the butterfly beat its wings, they were like soft petals in the wind. So thin and delicate. He walked forward slowly; his eyes trained on the beautiful creature. Then just like that it took flight again. It flittered away toward the vase shaped flowers, only pausing to drink the sweet nectar inside.

Ben smiled, something else had caught his attention now. It was Rey. She was sitting amongst the tall grasses with her back to him. Her gaze was focused inward as she meditated, just like the way he had taught her. A parade of blue butterflies fluttered in a circle around her head before scattering wildly when he called her name and broke her concentration.

_“Some warning would be good next time.”_ She projected into his mind as she bounded gracefully to her feet and turned to face him.

_“Where would the fun be in that?”_ Ben teased her lightly, his eyes twinkling with mirth as she gave him a death glare.

_“Idiot!”_ Rey dissolved into giggles as she ran to meet him. Ben laughed along with her as he picked her up. She was like a light feather in his arms as he swung her around, before setting her back down on her feet.

Ben smirked, feeling lighter of heart after the difficult reunion he’d just had with his parents. He grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her down to the ground to sit beside him. “So why weren’t you there to greet me?” He asked aloud.

Rey’s brilliant hazel eyes clouded over as they slid guiltily away from his. “They thought it might be too overwhelming for you if I was there as well.”

“That figures.” Ben muttered as he pulled at the long grasses with restless fingers. His mood darkened again. “They still don’t trust me around you. It’s been years.” He fell into a brooding silence as his mind drifted back to the past.

Ben recalled the moment his telepathic communication with Rey started. It hadn’t been long after he returned to the jedi temple to continue his training with Luke. To his surprise he found that his uncle had taken on more apprentices during his brief visit home. Ben found himself more isolated than ever when Skywalker’s attention was pulled in several different directions as he focused his attention on the new recruits. Ben’s introduction to Luke’s new apprentices hadn’t gone well. One in particular, Voe, seemed to take an intense dislike to him. Tai and Hennix were more easy going, but still remained wary of him at first.

Ben’s natural affinity with the Force did not go unnoticed by his peers, particularly Voe, who found herself struggling to hone her skills despite training just as hard as Ben. While training outside, Voe watched as Ben levitated a large rock with ease, and wondered why he was far stronger than she was. According to Skywalker, however, strength had nothing to do with how the Force worked. Using a door as an analogy, he explained that the Force flowed more easily through those who were open to its energy. Despite Skywalker's lecture, Voe never measured up to Ben’s level throughout their entire time together. Ben was far stronger than her in every Jedi technique, including lightsaber combat and meditation. During one of their sparring sessions, Solo disarmed and defeated Voe and she just couldn’t get over it.

It was after one particularly tense confrontation with Voe that Ben had stormed off to his hut, anger boiling up inside him. That anger was so strong that it frightened even him. He tried to use his normal meditation techniques to help him calm down, but nothing was working. He grew tenser with each passing second. Resolved to speak to his uncle about the way he was feeling, Ben had sought Luke, only to find him with Voe. He had listened resentfully as the girl gave a biased account of what had happened between them. He waited for his uncle to jump to his defence, but when he heard Luke validating Voe’s concerns about his arrogant behaviour, he felt betrayed and gave up on confiding in his uncle.

Ben had gone back to his hut and tried to swallow down his anger, but it was like a fire seed in his belly, it grew and grew until he couldn’t contain it. He lashed out and punched the wall with his fist. The explosion of his anger sobered him. He stood in the middle of his hut, breathing raggedly as his gaze fell to his bloody knuckles.

“What have I done?” He cried in horror.

_“Don’t be sad.”_

Rey’s voice had come out of nowhere, stunning him completely. He pressed his hands to his aching temples. He was used to the dark voices whispering in his head during his nightmare fuelled dreams, but he was awake right now, not asleep. He was going crazy.

“Please go away.” He whispered fearfully.

_“Did I do something bad?”_

Rey sounded so upset, so distraught that shame washed away his anger. Ben revolved slowly, concentrating his mind as he tried to make sense of what was happening to him.

“You didn’t do anything bad.” He said tentatively to the empty air.

_“I’m sorry, Ben.”_ Rey responded tearfully.

Ben’s mind cleared as the fog of his anger drifted away. He turned around in the hut, looking all about him. He was more curious now then frightened. He didn’t feel delusional. He concentrated hard, picturing Rey in his mind, and suddenly she was there. He could see her, but only her.

“Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours.” He asked her.

Rey’s eyes shifted to the side and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinked, they dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth.

Ben’s heart sank. “Don’t cry.”

Rey’s lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of her mouth. _“They’re shouting_.” She began, before dissolving into a fresh wave of tears.

It took a minute before Ben realised who she was talking about. His parents-Han and Leia. “Oh.” He mumbled. That was nothing new. “Don’t listen to them. They’ll stop soon.”

_“But its my fault_.” Rey’s tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks.

“Why do you say that?”

“ _’Cos…cos I was naughty and too…took the s…saber_.” Rey sobbed and put her small hands over her face to hide from him. “ _I’m s..sorry.”_

Ben sighed heavily. He guessed his father had come home from Kashyyk after dropping Chewie off, only to find him gone, and demanding to know why Leia had sent him away. Han had probably tried to defend him after Leia had told him what had happened with Rey. It had descended into another one of their many arguments and now Rey was blaming herself.

“It’s not your fault, Rey.” Ben had done his best to reassure her. It really wasn’t her fault. She was just an innocent caught up in a complicated situation. “You should get some sleep.”

“ _Can…can you read to me like before_?” Rey begged him.

“Come on then.” Ben lay down on the simple bed in the hut. He saw Rey curl up into a ball, facing him on her side. He put his hands behind his head and began to talk. A little while later he heard the steady pace of her breathing and realised, she was asleep. “Goodnight, my little Padawan.” He murmured as their connection faded out and she disappeared.

* * *

“Ben!” Rey was snapping her fingers in front of his face. “Where did you go?” She asked curiously.

“Nowhere interesting.” Ben mumbled as he shook his head to clear it. He flopped back into the tall grasses and concentrated on the blue butterflies swarming over his head. “Now tell me all the news.” He said as Rey settled down beside him.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **

****


	5. Chapter Five-Fallout

** The Foundling **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you for reviewing this story!_ **

** Chapter Five-Fallout **

“Ow!” Rey shook her hand irritably as the Marksman-H training remote hit the back of her hand, leaving a stinging sensation behind.

Ben laughed at her disgruntled expression. “It’s your own fault for losing concentration.” He said as he lounged in the tall grasses of the butterfly garden. It was still early morning. The two of them had been out there since dawn, training together. Well, Rey had been training. Ben supposedly teaching.

Rey shut the training saber down irritably. “I’m done for the day.” She muttered.

Ben’s amusement disappeared when he noticed the disappointment in her voice. “You can’t give up now. You’re good, my little Padawan. You just need to be patient.”

“You make it look so easy.” Rey complained as she flopped down beside him on the ground.

“Relax. Just take a deep breath.” Ben encouraged her. He watched as Rey followed his instruction to the letter. He saw the stiffness in her shoulders go away. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the sound of his voice as he told her to let the Force guide her. “Feel better?” He asked after a minute.

“Yes.” Rey said, opening her eyes again.

“This time I want you to try it with the helmet on.” Ben lifted the training helmet and placed it carefully over Rey’s head. She immediately began to protest again, complaining that she couldn’t see. “Let the Force be your eyes. Let it guide you.”

Rey mumbled something under her breath, but she followed his advice and ignited the training saber. Ben sent the small remote flying and then took a step back and watched Rey as she took a defensive stance. Even all these years later she was still extremely thin. She struggled with so much food around and remained a picky eater. She had gained a little height but was still smaller than your average ten-year-old. But what she lacked in height, she made up for in gumption. Ben hadn’t been lying when he said she was good.

He folded his arms across his chest as he watched Rey whirl around like a skilled dancer and deflect one of the remote’s blasts. She had done exactly as he had instructed her. She was tuning into the Force, letting it flow through her and guide her actions. He continued to watch proudly as she deflected another blast from the remote, actively showing off now as she gave the training saber a little twirl as she deflected yet another blast.

“Don’t get overconfident.” Ben warned her, laughing.

“Rey!” Leia’s impatient voice came from some distance away. “Rey, where are you?”

“Shit!” Ben cussed as he hastily shut the remote down and saw Rey pull the helmet off her head. “Quickly, she can’t see you here. I can’t believe she’s up so early.” He took the training saber from Rey’s shaking fingers and urged her to run.

Rey quickly scuttled away in the direction of the trees, and just managed to get out of sight before Leia rounded the corner. She halted when she saw Ben alone in the middle of the butterfly garden. “Oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt your practise session.” She apologised awkwardly as she noticed the training saber he held in his hand. “I’m looking for Rey. Has she passed this way?”

Ben just shrugged as if he didn’t care. “If she did, I didn’t notice.”

Leia frowned, irked by his blasé attitude. “I’m so sorry to have interrupted you.” She said sarcastically.

“Whatever.” Ben mumbled as he sent the remote flying and ignited the saber. He turned his back on his mother as he began deflecting the laser blasts as easily as if swatting a fly.

Leia opened her mouth to scold him, but decided she didn’t have the time or the energy to engage in another battle of wills with her son. She turned on her heel and walked back to the house, calling Rey’s name as she went.

* * *

“I can’t believe I have to sit through another two days of boring meetings again!” Rey complained as she fiddled with the belt on one of the elaborate gowns that Leia had made especially for her. This one was a deep forest green. It brought out the subtle green in her hazel eyes, but she hated its constricting nature. She felt like she couldn’t breathe in it. She perched on the edge of her bed and began to braid her long hair into a complicated plait.

Ben looked at her sympathetically. He knew how much she hated dressing up and posing for the benefit of the other senators. Being Leia Organa’s adopted daughter meant she was always under the spotlight. She had to act with impeccable decorum, treating even the most irksome dignitaries with nothing but the upmost respect.

“Why don’t you come to these things?” Rey wound the long plait around the back of her head and pinned it up expertly. “Why am I the one who always has to go?”

“Because I’m not the perfect little princess like you are. And my mom’s afraid I would embarrass her or show her up in some way when she’s networking. She’d rather pretend that I didn’t exist.” Ben answered her bitterly.

Rey glanced up at him sourly. “I wish you would stop talking like that!” She snapped at him irritably. “You’re a Jedi, Ben. Why would you think she would be ashamed of you?”

Ben glared at her moodily. “You know why. She’s afraid of me. You’ve overheard them talking about me behind my back, just like I have. Mom doesn’t like you hanging around me because she thinks I’m a bad influence. She can’t wait until Skywalker comes back so she can ship me off again.”

“That’s not true, Ben.” Rey’s expression turned sad. “You’re hearing the words but I don’t think you’re listening to what they’re actually saying. They’re worried about you.”

“Bullshit!” Ben swore at her.

Rey rose unsteadily to her feet. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Don’t count on it.” Ben said defensively. “I’ve got better things to do then hang around with a whiny baby like you anyway.”

Rey’s lower lip quivered as she tried to hold back her tears. She knew he was just being nasty for the sake of it. He was lashing out because he was hurt and angry. He always got like this after another difficult encounter with his mother. It was true that Leia and Han had been arguing a lot more lately now that Ben was back home. Leia would bring up her worries, but Han refused to discuss them, immediately jumping to Ben’s defence without actually giving her a chance to express herself properly. It always ended in just another bitter argument. It was affecting all of them, especially Ben. Rey wondered whether Han and Leia realised how sensitive he really was.

The long skirts of her dress swirled gracefully around her feet as she ignored Ben and strode past him with as much dignity as she could muster. There was no way she was going to let him see how his harsh words had hurt her. But she didn’t get far before she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He apologised thickly. “I didn’t mean what I said.”

Rey knew how hard it was for him to admit he was in the wrong. She turned to look up at him and was rewarded with one of his rare smiles. Her face softened and she ran back to hug him. “I’ll see you when I get back.” She promised quickly, before letting go and running off quickly before he had a chance to hug her back.

* * *

Ben sighed when the doors to his room slid open and Han walked in. He had been in a dark place since Rey had left. He had tried meditating, but he couldn’t concentrate enough to relax. He felt restless- a trait he had inherited from Han. In the end he had retreated to his room, wanting to avoid everyone as he tried to rest. He was often only getting maybe two or three hours of sleep every night. The same nightmares he’d suffered from his whole life continued to plague him during the night, the voices were becoming louder and more insistent. He was becoming more and more afraid that he was going crazy. Sometimes he couldn’t blame his mother for insisting on keeping Rey away from him.

“Hey, kid.” Han greeted him as he hovered in the doorway. “I didn’t disturb you, did I?”

“No.” Ben lied. It was such a rare occurrence for his father to seek him out voluntarily that his curiosity was piqued.

Han ventured further into the room, smiling slightly. “I’ve got a proposition for you…” He began hesitantly.

“What proposition?” Ben asked eagerly. He had a feeling if his father was excited about it, his mother wouldn’t be.

“Now Chewie’s decided to relocate back to Kashyyk to be closer to his family, I’m kinda missing a wingman.” Han replied with a casual shrug. “I wondered…seeing as you’re not preoccupied at the moment…whether you’d like to be his stand-in on this job I’ve just been offered.”

A sly grin lit up Ben’s face. “Is it legal?” He asked.

“Hey, keep it down, kid.” Han hushed him. “It’s off the books if that’s what you mean.”

“I’m in.” Ben practically bounced off his bed as he went to join his father.

“That’s my boy!” Han smirked as he put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “We will need to keep this between us, though. What your mom doesn’t know, she doesn’t have to worry about, okay.”

“That’s fine by me.” Ben agreed, feeling suddenly energised again now he had something daring to focus on.

* * *

The diplomatic fall out from Han Solo’s smuggling expedition had a ripple effect that was sorely felt by everyone in the family. Leia was deeply embarrassed when she was approached at the senate by one of her diplomatic droids, only to be told her husband, along with her son, had been captured on Tatooine smuggling illegal contraband off the surface. The news soon spread amongst the other members, and she was immediately brought before the new chancellor and interrogated. Leia was an experienced politician, but even she had trouble explaining this one away. The new chancellor decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, but Leia knew her reputation had been tarnished. The senate’s trust in her had been damaged. She didn’t think she would ever be able to forgive Han for putting her in such an untenable position.

Rey put her hands over her ears as she tried to block out Han and Leia’s raised voices. But it did no good. Their fight had been going on for days-they would stop, withdraw for a few hours as they licked their wounds-only to start all over again. She was genuinely afraid that they were going to split for good this time. As soon as Leia had paid the bond for Han and Ben’s release, she had banished Ben back to Skywalker again. Luke had been forced to return early to bargain for his apprentice’s release without charge. It was only because of Luke’s legendary reputation that this had been agreed. Han hadn’t been so lucky, not that he cared, he was used to living by the seat of his pants. He thought Leia and Luke were making a big deal out of nothing.

_“Rey?”_

The sound of Ben’s voice in her head startled Rey. She sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she tried to block him out. He had been trying to communicate with her for days through their bond, but she stubbornly refused to acknowledge him. She was too angry.

_“You can’t ignore me forever.”_ He tried again.

Ben sounded so tired, but Rey refused to feel sorry for him. He had known what he was doing when he went on that trip with Han. He had only himself to blame for the fallout.

_“I hate it here, Rey.”_ His voice was barely a whisper now. _“No one’s talking to me. After his initial lecture about bringing him and the Jedi order into disrepute, Skywalker pretends like I don’t even exist. I feel so isolated. I can’t leave. I can’t come home. And now I’ve lost you, too….”_

Rey sighed as she felt herself crumble under the weight of his despair. “ _You haven’t lost me. But that doesn’t mean I’m not angry at you.”_

_“I’m angry at me.”_ Ben materialised in front of her. She couldn’t see his surroundings. Only him. It appeared like he was hovering in mid-air, but in reality, he was sitting on the floor of his hut. “ _I knew it was wrong when Dad asked me…but I guess I went along with it because I was just so desperate to feel a bond with him.”_

_“I know.”_ Rey knew he was speaking the truth, and it saddened her that he felt this way. There wasn’t much she could say to make him feel better, only time and distance would do that. “ _Read to me_.” She suggested in an attempt to distract him.

_“I haven’t done that in years_.” Ben mused, knowing exactly what she was trying to do. He gave her a grateful smile as he picked up one of his books. Rey curled up on her side on her own bed and turned to face him as he began to read.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review!_ **


	6. Growing Up and Growing Apart

** The Foundling **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you for reviewing this story!_ **

** Chapter Six-Growing up and Growing Apart **

**_Five years later;_ **

Ben paced impatiently outside Skywalker’s quarters as he waited for his uncle to grant him an audience. He hadn’t seen much of his master lately. Luke had been off-world on another diplomatic mission on behalf of Leia and had only recently returned. Since then he had been locked away by himself, only occasionally calling upon the services of some of his apprentices, but not once had he seen fit to call upon his nephew. Ben knew he was being deliberately frozen out. He had heard whispers that Skywalker was going to send some of his apprentices off-world to gather information. Ben wanted to be one of those apprentices. He was the oldest, the most experienced, the most skilled in the Jedi arts. It was time that his uncle showed some faith him. He already knew that Tai and Hennix had been chosen to go. He planned on being the one to lead the group.

“Come in.” Luke finally summoned him.

Ben took a deep breath to compose himself. He had to remain calm. He didn’t want this to descend into one another one of their slanging matches which would only give his uncle another excuse to side-line him. He walked into Luke’s monk like quarters-the only furniture was a simple wooden desk, two chairs and a single bed pushed up against one wall-to find Voe sitting across from his uncle. Her dark brown eyes gleamed with triumph when he entered the room, which immediately got under Ben’s skin.

“What is she doing here?” He demanded.

“You can go, Voe” Luke dismissed her as he shot his nephew a dark look. “Ben, sit.”

Ben was forced to sit in Voe’s vacated chair as she exited the hut. He fidgeted trying to get comfortable. Now he was twenty-one he had finally reached his full height. He towered over everyone, even Luke, which was probably the reason why his uncle had made him sit down.

“Why did you want to see me, Ben?” Luke asked wearily.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ben stretched his long legs out in front of him as he eyed Skywalker keenly. “I know you’re sending Tai and Hennix off-world. I want to be the one to lead the mission.”

Luke’s response was a flat no. “You’re not ready, Ben. I’m sending Voe with Tai and Hennix. And I’ve placed Tai in charge.”

“Why?” Ben exploded as he let his anger and resentment get the better of him. The chair he was sitting in rocked back violently as he stood up abruptly, glowering at his uncle. “You can’t send Voe! She’s unstable. She’s too fiery and impulsive- “

“And you’re not?” Luke cut in bitingly. “Look at you, Ben! You are all of those things and more. You may be my most gifted student but you lack control and focus.”

“You don’t trust me!” Ben retorted bitterly. “That’s what you really mean. Just say it.”

Luke sighed heavily and shuffled some books on his desk. “I haven’t got time for this, Ben. The decision has been made. Now leave me.”

Ben scowled at Skywalker, his eyes glowing like black coals. Luke’s brow furrowed as he matched his nephew’s angry glare. Ben was the first to break the dead-lock as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the hut, nearly wrenching the door off its hinges as he slammed it behind him.

* * *

Ben boarded his starship, Grimtaash. According to legend, Grimtaash protected the royal family of Alderaan from traitors, blinding them in frightening flashes of light. One of the holographic pieces used in the game of dejarik was shaped after Grimtaash. Ben, being the only son of the Alderaanian Princess Leia Organa, had picked the name out, wanting to feel an affinity with his mother’s adopted heritage. Ben sat in the pilot’s seat and began to get ready for take-off. He was still fuming at Skywalker’s treatment of him and needed to get away before he did something he would regret. Punching in the co-ordinates for his home world Chandrila, Ben skilfully piloted Grimtaash off the planets surface and headed for deep space.

* * *

Chandrila was a small blue-green planet with calm seas and rolling hills. It had mild seasonal weather and rarely experienced dangerous weather conditions. Following the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, Chandrila became the capital of the New Republic and the seat of the newly formed Galactic Senate as a tribute to the Republic of old. It was not permanent, however, as the Republic chose to rotate its capital world based on elections. However, Leia Organa, along with a few other senators, still kept offices in the planet’s capital, Hanna city. That’s where Ben headed now. Leia and Rey had been relocated there for the last few weeks as the civil unrest continued to grow.

Ben concentrated hard as he tried to establish a Force bond with Rey. It had become harder and harder lately. As she matured so did her powers. If she didn’t feel in the mood to talk, or she was angry and annoyed with him-which was happening more and more lately-she would mentally block their connection. Her ability to just cut him off frustrated Ben no end. The last time he had been in contact with her was weeks ago. They had ended up arguing heatedly when she grew impatient about his list of complaints about Skywalker’s treatment of him.

“Maybe Luke has a point, Ben!” Rey had challenged him. “Do you even consider the pressure he is under? If you showed more self-discipline and control then maybe he would show more faith in you.”

“How dare you lecture me?” Ben had fired back at her resentfully. “I’m not an automaton like you are. You hate politics but yet you follow my mother around like a dutiful little princess instead of telling her how you really feel.”

“Maybe it’s because I know my duty. Something you seem to have forgotten all about. I respect Leia and everything she is trying to achieve here. She is fighting for what she believes in.” Rey responded with frustrated tears in her eyes.

“Well its lucky that she replaced me with you then, isn’t it?” Ben sneered. “Sometimes I wish Han had left you on Jakku.”

He had regretted his outburst as soon as he said it. He saw the life die in Rey’s hazel eyes, before her sadness drained through their bond, skating through him like ice over fire. It travelled through every cell in his body until his whole consciousness was subsumed with it. He had opened his mouth to apologise, to tell her he didn’t mean it, but she had already cut him off and had ignored him ever since.

“Rey.” Ben murmured as he pushed against her mental walls as hard as he could. He encountered the same road blocks and ground his teeth in frustration. “And you call me stubborn!” He growled when he felt her push back against him, mentally ejecting him from her head. “Fine. You can’t ignore me when I’m right in front of you.”

Giving up, Ben began the landing sequence as he hailed the control tower in the midst of Hanna City and requested permission to land.

* * *

Rey rubbed her aching temples. The effort of pushing back against Ben had given her a headache. She glanced to the side to find Poe Dameron looking at her in concern. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” He asked.

“I’m sure.” Rey assured him with a warm smile. She placed her hand in the crook of the young pilot’s arm when he offered it to her and they resumed walking.

Poe Dameron was 22 and already a decorated X-wing pilot, he could fly anything. He was the son of Sergeant Kes Dameron and his wife, Lieutenant Shara Bey, old trusted friends of Leia and Han’s. Poe Dameron had followed in his late mother's footsteps in becoming a pilot. Rey had met him a few times over the years, and had at one time harboured a secret crush on the handsome young pilot when she was around twelve or so, but that had faded over time. She was sixteen now and on the cusp of womanhood. As she strode next to Poe, she politely listened to him talk about what had driven him to becoming a pilot.

“Well you already know my folks were enlisted in the Rebellion, which obviously kept them very busy, so I spent my formative years with my grand-father…and then, when I was…six, I guess? My mother took me up in her A-wing. Now this was the RZ-1 model, which is way different than the early R-22's. I mean those were basically just stunt flyers, y'know?"

“Mmm…” Rey mumbled absently. She was thinking about Ben. He was somewhere close; she could sense it.

“Are you okay, Rey?” Poe asked softly as he tried to recapture her attention.

Rey snapped out of her introspection. “I’m so sorry.” She apologised profusely. “What must you think of me?”

“Its been a long day. Would you like me to walk you back to your rooms? I’m sure your mother will be free to join us soon?” Poe said kindly.

“Thank you for being so understanding.” Rey gave him the benefit of one of her brightest smiles.

“You’re welcome.” Poe replied as they changed direction and headed back to her quarters.

* * *

Rey breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the doors closed behind her. She had been putting on an act all day and found it exhausting. She admired Leia’s fortitude in putting up with the endless sycophantic chatter all day and still remain calm and composed. She drifted to her room and immediately tugged off the confining blue gown she had been wearing all day. God, it was such a release to finally be free of the restricting material. She unbound her long brown hair from its restraints and let it tumble down her back and shoulders in soft waves. Instead she pulled on a pair of light grey capri pants and a light grey tunic to match. She felt much better now. Still barefoot Rey padded out to the main room, intent on ordering something to eat when she encountered Ben lounging on one of the white leather sofas.

“How did you get in?” She complained irritably.

Ben rolled his eyes at the stupid question as he summoned the force to open and close the main doors to make his point. “Duh!”

“I actually meant what are you doing here?” Rey deliberately changed her question as she summoned a small kitchen droid to bring her some fruit.

“Am I not allowed to visit my family?” Ben drawled sarcastically.

“According to you I’m not family I’m an interloper.” Rey’s voice cracked on the word interloper and she quickly averted her gaze from Ben so he couldn’t see the pain in her eyes, but he felt it all the same.

“You know I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.” Ben’s insides twisted at the thought of hurting her. He hated doing that. When everyone else seemed to have given up on him, only she had remained his champion, but in his anger and resentment he was even pushing her away. “Rey, I mean it. I really am sorry.” He said in his most gentlest and sincerest tone.

“You’re always sorry, Ben. That’s the problem.” Rey took the Chandrilian fruit that the kitchen droid brought for her and turned it around and around in her hands aimlessly. When the same familiar sadness washed over her, her appetite was like ash on the floor. She tried to eat the fruit, but four bites and she was done. The urge to cry kept coming and going, it was chaotic, powerful, the hot tears finally spilling over as her restraint collapsed.

There is the hug of gentle arms that still gives you the space to breathe; then there is the hug of strong arms that tells you everything you are-body, brain and soul-that they are with you. Ben’s was the latter. She caved in and let him comfort her in only the way he could.

Rey’s emotions were not easily hidden on her innocent face. Her pain was evident in the crease of her lovely brow and the down-curve of her full lips. But her eyes, her eyes showed her soul. They were a deep pool of restless brown infused with green, an ocean of hopeless grief. His careless words had wounded her more deeply than he had ever imagined and he felt worse than he had ever felt in his life. No wonder she had ignored him for weeks. She was growing up so fast, every time he saw her, she had changed in some subtle way. But however much she tried to bury it, she could never escape the fact that her real parents had abandoned her into slavery on the desert planet Jakku.

“You still think about them?” He asked huskily.

“Yes.” Rey admitted. “A lot more lately. I don’t know why.”

“Everyone deserves to know where they came from…” Ben began.

“It doesn’t matter where I came from.” Rey pulled out of his embrace and turned her back on him.

“Rey, I know how important it is to you.” Ben put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off. Her rejection hurt, but he knew it was because she was hurting. “I’ve got some free time. I could take you to Jakku. We could do some digging.” He offered.

Rey’s eyes filled up again as they settled on Ben again. “You’d do that?” She whispered.

“I’d do any- “

Ben’s response was cut off as the doors swept open and Leia entered the room. She halted, her brown eyes widening in surprise when she caught sight of her son. “Ben, what are you doing here?” She demanded; her tone harsher than she intended.

**_A/N-thanks for reading!_ **


	7. Chapter Seven-Rey's Decision

** The Foundling **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Seven-Rey’s Decision **

“Its nice to see you, too, Mother.” Ben responded sarcastically after Leia’s cold greeting.

_“Ben, don’t! Can’t you see something’s wrong?”_ Rey warned him through their bond as she rushed to Leia’s side and helped her to sit down. As soon as she saw Leia’s drawn face, Rey sensed that something was amiss. “Would you like me to get you something to drink?” She asked solicitously.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you, sweetheart.” Leia put a gentle hand on Rey’s cheek and stroked it tenderly. “Come and sit with me.” She patted the empty space beside her on the plush leather sofa.

Rey settled down next to Leia and gazed at her anxiously. She really didn’t look well. Her complexion was paler than normal. When Rey took her hands in her own, they felt cold, the usual warmth was missing. She glanced nervously in Ben’s direction. She could tell by the troubled expression on his face that even he was realising that there was something wrong with his mother. “Please let me get you something.” She pleaded with Leia again. “You don’t look well.”

“I’m not ill, Rey.” Leia’s voice quavered slightly and she closed her eyes briefly as she tried to compose herself. When she opened them again, she was shocked to find Ben kneeling in front of her, his expression full of concern. She kept swallowing as she tried to find her voice. She stared at her son’s handsome face, her throat clenching, tightening so much that she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Ben said in alarm. He extended his hand toward her, but he saw her flinch, and he quickly withdrew it again, hurt pooling in his dark eyes at the way she reacted to his attempt to comfort her.

Rey saw the pain in Ben’s eyes at Leia’s unconscious rejection of him. Sometimes she couldn’t understand what Leia was thinking. She knew that Leia loved her son, she had expressed it on numerous occasions, but still that distance remained.

“I’ve received some very bad news.” Leia finally felt composed enough to speak. She glanced toward Ben again quickly, before hurriedly averting her gaze. It was like even looking at him seemed to pain her. That look didn’t go unnoticed by Ben or Rey. He tensed and Rey quickly reached out to him through their bond, pleading with him to remain calm.

“What news?” Rey asked carefully. She shivered violently in the humid room. What if it had something to do with Han? It seemed like the same thought crossed Ben’s mind as he asked about his father.

“Its not Han.” Leia continued with difficultly. She glanced at Ben again and her composure crumbled, a slight hitch in her breathing showing how distressed she really was.

“Does it…does it…have something to do with me?” Ben questioned hesitantly.

Leia took in another deep breath. Her hands were shaking slightly now. “Why are you here, Ben? Luke promised me he would keep you with him until the worst was over.”

“What?” Ben’s eyes widened slightly. “So, it does have something to do with me.”

“Not directly, but…” Leia paused as she rubbed her aching temples. “I didn’t want either of you to find out this way. I wanted more time to prepare, but today’s events have overtaken that option.” She sighed, raising her head to gaze hopelessly at Ben and Rey. “I have been summoned to appear before the Senate.”

“Why?” Ben demanded.

“Because they found out something-something that my opponents are determined to use against me. In politics, any reason to discredit your opponents is a good reason. It doesn't matter if the discrediting is justified or reasonable. As long as it helps to turn away support from some of those people who compete with you and rally more people behind yourself it is worth it.” Leia stated angrily.

“What could they have possibly found out to discredit you?” Rey asked in disbelief.

Leia swallowed thickly, her hands clenching into fists on her lap. “The fact is I knew about my father's true identity and kept silent about it. That alone is reason enough to question my trustworthiness as a political figure.”

Ben and Rey exchanged an uneasy glance. Ben shifted closer to Rey, as if somehow his mere physical presence could protect her from the fallout. “Why did you keep it a secret?” He asked stiffly. He watched as Leia flinched again, just like she had when he had tried to reach out to her. The fact that she couldn’t seem to look at him directly told him that she wasn’t worried so much about how this supposedly shocking revelation was going to affect Rey, but more how it was going to affect him.

“His name was Anakin Skywalker.” Leia’s breaths became shallow in her chest as she tried to contain the agony welling inside. “Anakin Skywalker became…he became…” She couldn’t say it. She bent double as if struggling to breathe at all.

Alarmed, Rey hurriedly put her arms around Leia, gently guiding her head to her shoulder. Ben hunkered down again, wanting to reach out to his mother, but afraid that if he tried it would only distress her further. “Mom.” He murmured.

Leia still couldn’t look at him. She closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek, before the truth was finally wrenched out of her. “Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader. I am Darth Vader’s daughter.”

* * *

Leia was more composed now. She smiled wanly as Rey passed her a glass of cool water. She took a few tentative sips to calm her nerves before placing it on the table in front of her. Rey and Ben were still clustered around her. She tried to look at her son, but his face became blurred in her vision. and all she could feel was the same deep anxiety and fear that had surrounded her since the first time she had sensed the darkness swirling around him even in the womb.

“My father-my real father-Bail Organa, made a recording for me to hear when I was of an age to accept the truth, telling me about Anakin becoming Darth Vader. One of my political rivals got hold of it somehow and leaked it to the Senate. They have demanded I come and defend myself.”

“Why should you have to defend yourself?” Rey cried. “You can’t help who sired you.”

“Oh, Rey.” Leia sighed heavily. “You know the way it works. The more sudden and scandalous a news story, the more people talk about it. The more they talk about it, the more emotions are dredged up and the faster opinions change. This is part of the art of politics. You don't just drop a bomb on someone, you drop it so it causes people to project their negative feelings on the easiest target-meaning me.”

“But you have allies…” Rey reminded her.

Leia cupped Rey’s face in her hands. “Oh, sweetheart, I lost those allies as soon as the news began to spread throughout the galaxy. You know as well as I do that its unwise for a politician to stay allied with someone who just went onto a political downward spiral. Keep supporting them and they will drag you with them. Good politicians don't have permanent allies or enemies anyway - just people who currently further or hinder their interests.”

“So, you just give up?” Rey questioned.

“Not yet.” Leia tried to muster up a smile. “I am leaving for the Senate now.”

“You won’t be alone. Ben and I will be with you.” Rey replied stoutly.

“No, you won’t.” Leia emitted a weary sigh as she let go of Rey’s face and stood up slowly. “I want you both as far removed from this as possible, at least until the initial scandal dies down. I’ve been in contact with Han. He will be here soon to take me to the Senate.”

“You don’t have to worry, Mom. I’ll take care of Rey.” Ben assured her as he put a gentle hand on Rey’s shoulder before she could protest further. He had learned from experience it wasn’t worth arguing with Leia when she had made her decision.

A slight frown marred Leia’s forehead as she turned to face him. She kept her gaze focused on her hands as she answered him. “You don’t need to worry about that. I’ve arranged for Poe Dameron to escort Rey home. He will stay with her until I return from the Senate.”

_“But I’m here now_.” Ben emphasised again. “You don’t need this Poe Dameron guy.”

“I’m not arguing about this, Ben.” Leia touched her forehead again as if it pained her. “Its all arranged. You shouldn’t even be here anyway. You were supposed to stay with Luke.”

It was like Leia had stuck a knife in his heart. She sounded so cold. She was acting like he was some random stranger and not her son. It was like he had crossed some invisible line in the sand and now she was tying to place him firmly back on the other side. “You still don’t trust me.” He accused. “Do you?”

_“Ben, please don’t do this now!”_ Rey begged him through their bond.

Ben could feel Rey’s panic leaking through to him. She knew he was on the verge of exploding. His hurt and betrayal seeped through his veins, clouding his better judgement. He saw Leia finally gain the courage to look into his eyes and he could see her answer, she didn’t need to say it. She didn’t trust him, even worse than that, she was afraid of him. Keeping her true father’s identity a secret hadn’t just been for the sake of her political career, it had been because she feared that her father’s evil had been replicated in him. He remembered all those whispered conversations he had overheard between her and Han about his inability to control his outbursts when he was younger. The distorted view she had about him came into focus and suddenly made complete and utter sense.

Rey was a silent witness to Ben’s chaotic inner thoughts. He hid nothing from her. She went cold all over, knowing that the tenuous cord that remained between him and Leia was stretched taut, and was in danger of snapping completely. She couldn’t allow that to happen. Leia loved Ben. She just wasn’t expressing it right. Rey hated that she was caught in the middle of it. She wanted Leia to put aside her reservations, to let go of her imagined fears, and reach out to Ben, to tell him his assumptions were wrong, that she did trust and have faith in him. But Leia remained silent, only the slight quiver of her lips showed she was struggling.

Rey knew she had a decision to make-go against the woman who had raised her with such love and affection, or go against her son-a son who was hurting deeply, who felt isolated and alone and who they were in danger of losing altogether if one of them didn’t make a stand and show they had faith in him. Rey turned to find Ben watching her, the pain in his eyes evident. It hurt her. His pain was her pain.

“Rey, pack your things.” Leia broke through the deadlock. “I’ll contact Poe.”

Rey blinked, breaking eye contact with Ben. She turned back to face Leia. “There’s no need. I’m going with Ben.”

**_A/N-thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think! I have no idea if this story is going well or not, LOL :)_ **


	8. Chapter Eight-United

** The Foundling **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed this story!_ **

** Chapter Eight-United **

“Ben, I have to go back.” Rey’s heart twisted and sunk with nerves. She was deeply regretting her hasty decision to leave with Ben. She couldn’t reconcile herself with the devastated look in Leia’s eyes as she went against her express wishes to go with Poe.

“You can’t change your mind now.” Ben said irritably as he continued with his flight checks. It was cramped in Grimtaash’s cockpit. It wasn’t really designed for two people. Which just made it all the more awkward as Rey and Ben faced off with one another. “You need to stop feeling guilty, Rey. She never does.”

Rey glared at him as she elbowed him in the side viciously, making Ben yelp. “I know you’re angry with her, but this has devastated her. You know this is probably the end of her political career.”

“You’re being overdramatic.” Ben retorted as he rubbed his stinging side. “She’ll talk her way out of it. She’s good at that.” He tagged on at the end.

“Do you have any empathy at all?” Rey said reproachfully. “You can be so selfish.”

“If that’s what you really think, then go back to her!” Ben snapped at Rey. “Go on! Get off my ship!”

Rey felt numb as tears gathered behind her eyes. She was damned if she was going to let him see how much he had upset her. With as much dignity as she could muster, Rey squeezed past his long body and went to gather her things. The flame of Ben’s anger had died as soon as the harsh words had left his mouth. He was soon filled with regret. It wasn’t long before he was chasing after Rey and apologising.

“I didn’t mean it.” He said, reaching out to take the heavy bag she had slung over her thin shoulder.

Rey regarded him wearily. She was tired of his temperamental outbursts. Being around him could be exhausting. She understood his pain on some level, she knew how rejected he felt, not just by his parents, but by people in general. Even with Luke and the other Jedi apprentices, he had managed to isolate himself. She didn’t believe that none of the others had tried to befriend him. They couldn’t all be like that Voe girl. She had met Tai and Hennix on a few occasions and they always spoke kindly of Ben, it seemed it was Ben’s own choice to remain aloof.

“You should go back to Luke. I’m going to go with Leia to the Senate. She needs my support even though she won’t admit it. She’s going to face some tough questioning.” Rey explained.

Ben felt the emptiness building up inside him as Rey proceeded to push him away. He had felt so elated when she had sided with him against Leia, but now in a short space of time she was turning her back on him just like everyone else. She sounded just like his mother when she told him to go back to Luke as if he was some wayward child and not a fully grown adult with a mind of his own.

“You think Mom can’t look after herself?” He responded sarcastically. “She’ll have Dad with her, so- “

“You have no idea, do you?” Rey fired back at him. “Leia is not calling Han. She said that because she didn’t want us to worry. They broke up for good months ago, they’ve tried to reconcile a few times, but it always ends up in a bitter war of words.”

Ben gaped at her. “No one told me. I can’t believe this. Why didn’t you tell me?” He demanded.

“It wasn’t my place.” Rey closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose to try and calm her shattered nerves. “Leia said she wanted to tell you herself in person. She didn’t want you to worry.”

“You mean she was afraid I’d kick off.” Ben accused. He felt his anger rising again and turned away from Rey so she couldn’t see his face. The empty void grew and grew inside him as it hit him again just how estranged he was from his parents. From everybody. He couldn’t trust anyone. Not even Rey.

The void inside Ben grew wider. It was dark. A never-ending dark void that consumed everything, so he was left feeling nothing. Empty. Nothing to subside his hollow soul that creeps in the shadows, away from any other human life because its emptiness is so consuming it cannot bare to pretend that everything is okay. Nothing is okay! There was no getting away from it. His nightmares seemed to help fill it, with what he didn’t care to elaborate, but he needed it. They reminded him of his childhood, like the emptiness is the monster under the bed. He needed to feel something. He needed something to go to shit, something to be imperfect. Ben thought, sadly, he felt safer when something was wrong. He needed that monster under the bed. He needed it to distract himself, not from everything else but, simply, from himself.

Rey became alarmed as Ben’s dark thoughts bled through their force bond. They swirled around her like the air she breathed and she found herself struggling to breathe with the weight of them. She became afraid and immediately raised her mental barriers, desperate to escape the morbidity of his thoughts. She immediately felt the pressure on her lungs lift and she breathed deeply, in an attempt to calm her shattered nerves. “Ben. Oh, Ben.” She murmured as she put a gentle hand on his arm and turned him to face her. “You’re not alone. I’m here.”

Ben’s pent up emotions got the better of him as he took her hand, cradling it against his cheek as he closed his eyes in relief. He hadn’t lost her.

* * *

Uproar swirled around Ben and Rey as they entered the senate together. They saw Leia standing alone and isolated in front of the other senators. The shouts, stamps and whistles grew louder. Angry fists pounded on the desks as Varish yelled above the din. “This is a lie! A filthy, outrageous lie, and one Senator Organa will rise to deny!”

Ben saw Rey’s brows dip in an angry frown as she took the lead and began to wind her way through the melee to Leia’s side. He followed swiftly after her, his sheer size and intimidating glare enough to grant them a path through the angry crowd.

“I do not come without proof,” Ransolm said. “I will now present my evidence for everyone to hear, so that they can all know how close we came to allowing Lord Vader’s daughter to rule over us all.”

“Who the fuck is he?” Ben whispered urgently to Rey as they drew closer to Leia.

“Ransolm Casterfo.” Rey muttered angrily. “He’s an asshole.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he saw Ransolm hold up a box-not just any box, a keepsake chest. Every child on Alderaan had one. Parents and grandparents carved the designs, but only the child decided what would be put inside. Placing one of your possessions inside the keepsake chest meant that you had outgrown it but recognized its importance to you. In adulthood you could open the chest, look back, and see how you had chosen to tell your own story.

“That’s Leia’s.” Rey gasped. “How did he get hold of something so personal?”

“You mean he stole it?” Ben demanded, his anger rising to match that of the hysterical crowd.

Nobody was ever supposed to open a keepsake chest without permission, but Ransolm opened this one now. From within he pulled out a music box, one Rey recognized so instantly that the memory pierced her heart like an arrow. Leia had told her it was a precious keepsake from her adopted father, Bail Organa. She had given it to Rey on her sixteenth birthday. Rey watched in horror as Ransolm opened it, and the tune began to play. Mirrorbright shines the moon— and then Bail Organa began to speak. Rey glanced up at Leia and was devastated to see the tears in the older woman’s eyes as she listened to the sound of her adopted father’s voice. But every word he spoke revealed her deepest secret.

“Ben.” Rey gripped his hand in despair as she watched Leia crumble right before her eyes. “The heartless bastards are using Bail’s own words against her.”

Bail Organa, who had so often spoken out in the Old Republic and Imperial senates, who had possessed the courage to stand against Palpatine when nearly every other planetary leader had bowed to the Emperor’s power, uttered his last words to the public from the music box, played on every speaker, to be reproduced by every news source around the galaxy within moments. “Your father has become Darth Vader.”

The shouting rose again, even louder this time. Leia was struggling to keep her composure under the onslaught. Ben and Rey pushed their way through the last of the angry melee to reach her. Leia emitted a small gasp when she saw them, her eyes widening in alarm when they landed on her tall, handsome son.

“What are you doing here?” She whispered urgently as she gripped Rey’s hands in her own. “I…I didn’t want you to have to see any of this.”

“We couldn’t let you face this alone.” Rey whispered back.

Leia’s lips quivered with suppressed emotion as she tried to tune out the sound of her father’s voice. Bail had recorded this message for his daughter alone to hear. He had given Leia the truth in the only way he could. And the Senate had repaid his service and his love by using it to humiliate his only child. Leia felt a moment of dull gratitude that at least Bail had never known this; he’d never had to face just how terribly his message had been used against her. Still clutching Rey’s hands in her own she glanced up at her son, feeling frightened when she saw the anger glowing in his dark eyes.

“Ben, this is why I couldn’t tell you. This is why I couldn’t tell anyone. Please understand.” She pleaded.

Confusion flickered across Ben’s face for a minute as he looked down at her from his great height. His mother, who always seemed so strong, so vital, suddenly appeared so fragile, so exposed as her darkest secret was broadcast across the galaxy.

“Do you think I’m angry at you?” He asked quietly.

“Ben, I wouldn’t blame you if you were.” Leia faltered. “I was trying to protect you…at least I thought I was…but now I think maybe I was trying to protect myself. When I found out the truth that I was Vader’s daughter, it shattered me, Ben. I hated Vader so much. What he did to me….” She closed her eyes in distress and couldn’t continue.

“Did to you?” Ben echoed her. “Mom.” He put his hand on her shoulder as she collapsed against Rey, her breathing becoming ragged. “Don’t talk anymore.”

“Ben, we need to get her out of here. Every camera is on her right now.” Rey whispered to him. “This is being broadcast to the whole galaxy!”

“I’ll give them something to broadcast!” Ben seethed as he stormed off through the crowd toward Ransolm Casterfo.

“Rey, you have to stop him!” Leia panicked.

“Ben!” Rey cried as she reluctantly left Leia and hurried after Ben. She had to fight her way through the swarming crowds. They were getting more and more hyped up, the shouting was getting louder, more raucous with each passing second. In the end she was left with little choice but to call upon the Force to help her clear a path. She was subtle about it. No one she used it on really understood why they had suddenly lost their footing and stumbled aside as she passed them.

Finally, Rey broke free only to find Ben towering over Ransolm like an angry storm cloud. He had drawn his saber; the blue plasma blade humming quietly as it remained poised above Ramsolm, who was cowering at his feet.

“How does it feel to be humiliated in front of the entire galaxy?” Ben yelled at Ransolm’s quaking figure. “You’re a thief and a coward!”

The crowd became muted as they listened with rapt attention as Ben continued to lambast the disgraced senator in front of the gaping crowd. Rey hastened to Ben’s side and put a cautious hand on his arm. “I think you’ve made your point, Ben. We need to leave right now before we get arrested.”

Ben swung around to face her, his brown eyes were shining with excitement, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. “They want a fight. We’ll give them a fight.” He laughed.

“You’re actually enjoying this.” Rey said incredulously.

Ben gave her a very Han like shrug as he grinned. “Do you still carry the light saber I gave you for your sixteenth?” He asked.

“Always.” Rey had never seen Ben like this before. He was buzzing. “We are going to be in so much trouble.” She sighed as she pulled out the hidden saber which was attached to the belt of her tunic. In the distance her keen eyes spotted the guards winding their way toward them. Rey took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she stood back to back with Ben and ignited the yellow blade.

But before the guards could reach them someone else did. Leia Organa came to join them, a raised blaster clutched in her right hand. “You are just like your father. You rush in without thinking of the consequences.” She berated him, but the small smile on her face belied her harsh words. Leia yanked a small comms device off her belt and yelled into it. “Dameron, we could do with some help here.”

“We’re on our way.” Poe responded immediately.

Leia turned to look at Ben and Rey, a smirk easing the careworn lines on her face. “Are you ready?” She asked them.

Ben grinned at his mother while Rey nodded in agreement. United, they focused on the incoming guards and got ready to defend themselves.

**_A/N-thank you for reading! Please review._ **


	9. The Beginning of the End

** The Foundling **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you for reviewing this story!_ **

** Chapter Nine-The Beginning of the End **

The revelation that she was Darth Vadar’s daughter, coupled with Ben’s actions in the aftermath, spelled the death knell for Leia’s political career in the Senate. Her son hovering over her political opponent in a threatening manner holding a drawn lightsaber was broadcast across the entire galaxy. The news story was played on a continuous loop for weeks. Her rivals openly celebrated her downfall, while her former allies kept their distance, some deciding to cut ties with her completely.

The way it all came out would overshadow everything she had ever done. Who cared that she was imprisoned and interrogated by Vader? Who cared that her planet was blown up by his aid? She was Darth Vader's daughter. They couldn't hold Vader responsible anymore but they could hold her accountable. Every wrong he did would now be directed at her. The damage was done. At this point Leia was toxic. Nobody would understand why she kept it secret. Allies who still felt empathetic would protect their own interests first. Even if they wanted to, they could not help her out of this. The political momentum had shifted.

After a small scuffle with the guards, Poe and his entourage had subsequently arrived to rescue them. They had fled back home to give Leia time to figure out her next move. She sent out an urgent message to her brother about what had occurred at the Senate. Now that some of the furore had died down, she was preparing to return to the Senate again to formerly withdraw her nomination for First Senator and to seek permission to leave. The one thing she hadn’t done, and had been putting off for personal reasons, was talking to Ben and Rey about her ancestry. She had always had difficulty accepting that she had any connection to Vader at all. Bail was her true father and always would be. On the rare occasions that Luke visited, the two of them never talked about that part of their past.

C-3PO appeared at the entrance to her private quarters to politely inform her that Master Luke had arrived and was anxious to see her. “Thank you 3PO.” Leia gave the diplomatic droid a wan smile and left to find her brother. She found him in the lounge area in a stand off with Ben. Her son, now well over six feet tall, towered over his uncle.

“How dare you question my actions?” Ben argued heatedly. “I was defending my family.”

“You made a difficult situation so much worse.” Luke fired back at him. “When will you learn to stop being so impetuous? You are a Jedi, Ben. Do you have any idea how this makes me look? One of my pupils threatening a senator!” He shook his head in disgust.

“Luke.” Leia hastily called out his name as she walked toward him with her hands stretched toward him in greeting. Luke cast Ben one last irritated glance, before plastering on a smile and taking his sister’s hands in his own. “It’s so good to see you, Luke.” Leia continued warmly.

“Its good to see you.” Luke leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

“Come and sit down. You’ve had a long journey and must be tired.” Leia led him toward one of the plush leather sofas and sat down, patting the space beside her.

Luke settled down next to her, before his eyes drifted to Ben again. “Go and get your things together. You’ll be coming back with me.” He ordered.

“Like hell I will.” Ben retorted angrily. “I’m staying with my family. They need me.”

“Ben, please, moderate your language.” Leia chided him gently. “Luke is right. Your duty lies elsewhere. Rey and I have all the protection we need. We’ll be fine.” Her voice softened slightly. “You don’t need to worry.”

Ben stared at his mother in disbelief. She was dismissing him. He felt rejected all over again. Over the last few days, he had managed to fool himself into thinking that he was part of the family. But it was clear that now he had fulfilled his use, his mother was sending him away again. He hadn’t seen much of her since they had fled the Senate. She had kept to her quarters, only granting an audience to Rey once or twice when they became concerned about her mental state. She hadn’t asked for him at all. Rey had confided to him that she thought Leia was struggling with the trauma of having her true heritage coming out in such a public manner, and just needed time to process before opening up to them about it. Ben had tried to be understanding, but as time passed, his frustration at her silence grew and grew. He had been about to confront his mother about it when his uncle had arrived so unexpectedly to drag him back to the damn Jedi temple.

Ben stormed outside and headed to the butterfly garden to get some air and talk to Rey. He had seen her heading out in that direction earlier. As he drew closer the garden, he heard Rey laughing. Her laughter was like the summer rain and birdsong too, and every time he heard it, no matter the weather or how low he was feeling, it brightened his mood. He increased his pace in an effort to join her. When he reached the garden, he paused, his brown eyes widening in surprise at what he saw.

Rey was dancing by herself in the middle of the tall grasses. She was surrounded by a swarm of blue butterflies who were dancing in the air with her. A tender smile lit up his face while he watched as her unbound hair spun out and bounced with each graceful movement she made. A slight breeze ruffled the hair on his hot neck and he felt a sudden urge to join her.

Rey was completely unaware that she had an audience. She closed her eyes blissfully as she continued to dance and spin with reckless abandon, her dark dress billowing out around her. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her lower back and her eyes flew open again in surprise to find Ben standing in front of her. She looked up at him, focusing her gaze on his eyes. They were a deep, earthy brown-the colour of the earth after torrential rains. Something glistened in their depths, something she couldn’t quite discern. They held a thousand secrets but also scintillated with a mischievous glint she found infectious. They glowed with a rare humour and playfulness as he took her hands in his and began to dance with her.

The slow beats of their hearts set a rhythm that twirled like a thread binding them together. Rey rested her head on his chest, and let him sway her body around and around again. As they drifted together with surreal grace, their only applause the soft susurration of the leaves from the distant trees, the blue butterflies moved along with them, like ribbons in the wind.

“You’re leaving again.” Rey guessed sadly. All the joy had gone out of the day as her hands moved around his middle, warm and soft.

“I’ve been ordered to leave with Skywalker.” Ben replied bitterly. He pulled her closer until her body was moulded to his. He could never let another get close like this, but Rey was different. In all this cold universe she remained his staunchest supporter, his guiding light. Their chests rose and fell together as they breathed. Ben pulled away slightly, still holding her close, while he brushed a strand of dark brown hair out of her face. “Rey, I…”

“Ben!” Luke’s unexpected rebuke tore them apart. Ben silently glowered at his uncle, aggravated by the interruption. “It’s time to go.”

Rey could feel the animosity ebbing and flowing between them. For a minute she thought Ben was going to disobey his uncle, he was so tense, another one wrong word from Luke and he would snap. _“Ben!”_ She projected softly in his mind. _“Please, try and keep calm.”_ She could feel the fear in her chest waiting to take over. It sat there like an angry ball propelling her toward anxiety. Her feelings communicated themselves to him through their bond and she saw him glance at her wearily, his shoulders drooping with defeat as he allowed himself to succumb to his uncle’s demands.

“I was just saying goodbye to Rey.” He muttered.

_“I’ll miss you, Ben_.” Rey’s words were like a soft exhalation in his mind.

Ben took her words and cradled them close to his heart. “ _I’ll miss you, too_.” He said back to her. He felt the briefest touch of her fingers on his, before she left him with Luke and headed back inside.

* * *

**_Twelve months later;_ **

Ben put his calligraphy set away and stretched out his aching limbs. He let out a slow controlled breath and attempted to loosen his body movements. He shrugged his shoulders and lolled his head in a circle. It was late. In an attempt to quieten his mind and the whispering voices in his head, he had spent the last few hours writing, documenting his latest travels with Skywalker. It had been a tension filled trip. He believed his uncle had only asked for his company to keep an eye on him. Their relationship was getting more strained every day. Ben knew that Skywalker didn’t trust him. They were clashing more and more. The other day they had nearly come to blows when he suffered another one of his angry outbursts. Ben had confided to Rey that he didn’t know how much more he could stand. She had counselled him to keep trying to connect with Skywalker, to try and find some middle ground. He rubbed the back of his neck to try and ease the tension as he got up stiffly from his chair and slumped tiredly on his bed.

He was becoming more and more concerned about Rey. Even though they communicated daily through their force bond, he sensed that she was hiding something from him. She and Leia had just returned from a dangerous mission to Sibensko. Leia and Rey had disguised themselves as indentured servants who wore heavy robe and veil. They had been accompanied by Greer and Joph, who posed as a Mandalorian and Ubese bounty hunter respectively, while C-3PO pretended to be Leia and Rey’s minder. The New Republic team docked their junker ship in an underwater city in Sibensko's southern axis. Using a tracker, Leia detected that Rinnrivin was somewhere in the underwater city. Upon landing, Leia, Rey and their team discovered that they were transporting a cargo of detonators to Hosnian Prime. While Greer and Joph loaded the cargo, Leia, Rey and C-3PO headed into the city

The trio accessed a computer terminal in a cantina. C-3PO downloaded banking records proving that the Amaxine warriors had transferred billions of credits in start-up capital to Rinnrivin Di's cartel over the past seven years. In addition, C-3PO found that Rinnrivin was linked to nameless sources on Centrist worlds. Leia feared that the Amaxine warriors were planning a major military buildup or that a coalition of Centrist worlds was preparing for war. In addition, C-3PO uncovered information about a large Centrist base within the underwater city.

Leia contacted Joph and informed him about the Amaxine military presence on Sibensko. She decided to send C-3PO back with his data to rendezvous with the pilots while she and Rey went to spy on the Amaxine military base. Since Joph and Greer were scheduled to depart in an hour, Leia and Rey planned to stay longer in order to spy on the Amaxines. C-3PO reluctantly left to return to the freighter. Before Leia and Rey could proceed further, they were cornered by Rinnrivin and two of his bodyguards, who had detected Leia's tracking device on his holocube. Since Leia had accessed classified information regarding his operations, the crime lord intended to kill her and Rey.

However, Rey had cut down Nikto’s henchmen with her lightsaber while Leia targeted the central strut supporting the hydraulic tunnel above Rinnrivin with her blaster, crushing the crime lord and his remaining bodyguard to death. Leia then reiterated her orders for Joph and Greer to leave with C-3PO. Unknown to Leia, the Sibensko base served as the Amaxine warriors' headquarters and contained their entire army. Leia and Rey had been forced to take a lift down to the Amaxine base and discovered that it housed a squadron of starfighters. They had encountered six Amaxine warriors, who attempted to apprehend them. However, Leia and Rey had managed to flee up a landing platform that took them to the surface of the ocean. They had barely escaped with their lives when Han had arrived and rescued them.

Ben was getting increasingly angry with his parents as they dragged Rey along with them on increasingly dangerous missions. He should have been there to protect her at least, but like always they kept him out of the loop, and he only ever found out afterwards when Rey confided to him how exhausted she was. Han and Leia had reunited for the hundredth time, drawn together once again through the excitement of their dangerous ventures. In the end the mission had been a failure. After boarding Han's racer, Han had shot down the remaining B-wing fighter, which had been chasing them. It crashed into the underwater city's ammunition depot. This triggered a massive explosion that wiped out the entire Amaxine base and eliminated the Amaxines and Rinnrivin's cartel as threats to the New Republic. However, the explosion also destroyed much of the hard evidence on the two factions' financial records, which concealed their link to several Centrist senators and the emerging First Order.

Ben tried to reach out to Rey through their bond, but he hit a wall of silence. He sighed, realising she must be asleep. He would try again in a few hours. He supposed he should try and sleep, too. Rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes, desperate to find some peace. He tried to quieten his mind, to find a safe place in his head where the nightmares couldn’t find him. What he didn’t realise was that his biggest nightmare was yet to come.

The next time Ben woke, it was to find Skywalker standing over him, his lightsaber poised and ready to strike him down.

* * *

Rey woke up with a terrified scream dying on her lips. Adrenaline flooded her system. It pumped and beat like it was trying to escape. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. With eyes wide with fear, she relived the horrifying scene she had just witnessed through Ben’s eyes-Skywalker trying to kill him and Ben defending himself.

_She had to go to him. Now._

Doing her best not to disturb Han and Leia-who were lying asleep a few feet from her, wrapped in each other’s arms in front of the dying fire-she ran up the opened ramp of the Falcon, only pausing once to cast one last desperate glance at the man and woman who had raised her like she was one of their own. With a heavy heart she turned away from them, closing the ramp behind her.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	10. Escape

** The Foundling **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you to everyone who kindly left a review on this story._ **

** Chapter Ten-Escape **

Rey felt like her heart was going to explode. Adrenaline flooded her body, pumping and beating violently like it was trying to escape. She had never felt such overwhelming fear in her life. As she battled to navigate the Falcon through space-difficult because she was missing a co-pilot-she tried to maintain her focus. All her attempts to communicate with Ben telepathically through their force bond failed, which only increased her level of panic. Rey couldn’t get the image of Luke standing over Ben, his lightsaber poised to strike, out of her head. She kept reliving Ben’s overwhelming alarm upon awakening to find his uncle about to murder him in his sleep. It was like some kind of surreal nightmare. What had happened to provoke Luke into trying to kill his own nephew? She knew the relationship between Ben and Skywalker had soured over recent months, Ben had made no secret of his frustration at the way his uncle was treating him, but for Luke to do this? It made no sense.

The Millennium Falcon shuddered as Rey hit a meteorite storm. God, she needed to focus, otherwise she would be blasted out of existence before she even reached the Jedi temple. She was beginning to regret her hasty departure. Instead of sneaking away, she should have awoken Han and Leia and told them what she had witnessed. But if she had, there would have been questions. She would have had to tell them about the bond she shared with their son. It was a secret that she and Ben had kept to themselves for years. They hadn’t verbally agreed to do this. It was an instinctual reaction on both their parts. It was just one of the many secrets that had been kept from Han and Leia.

Rey narrowly avoided being hit as she did her best to navigate her way through the perilous part of space. She clenched her teeth in frustration at the delay. She tried reaching out to Ben, but she hit the same wall of silence. Her wild imagination was doing her no favours. It conjured up different scenarios, each one more horrifying then the next. What if Luke succeeded in killing Ben? What if Ben, in self-defence, killed Luke? Rey couldn’t bear the thought of it. Her fear felt like a kind of madness. Her apprehension grew and grew, and she only found a semblance of relief when she cleared the asteroid field and was in open space again.

* * *

Ben stared in horror as the flames engulfed the Jedi temple. He tried running toward it, knowing that some of the other students were still inside, but he was blown backwards by a wall of intense heat as another explosion rocked the very foundations. Ben drew back, his skin scorched and the acrid smell of burning stinging his nostrils when he breathed. The temple was like an inferno. A wall of black smoke forced him to retreat further. He knew there was going to be no survivors.

“I never!” He cried to the empty air. “I didn’t want this!”

_"And you did not choose it, Ben. The Jedi did. Skywalker."_

Ben put his hands over his ears as he tried to shut out the whispering voice in his head. The smoke coming from the ruined temple billowed black in the air, filling his lungs every time he drew breath. He began to cough violently as the tears washed over his eyes. His hands trembled and his eyes continued to water as fear twisted his gut. Skywalker was dead. After he had awoken to find his uncle standing above him, ready to strike him down, he barely had time to defend himself, calling to his saber as he parried Luke’s blade, before collapsing the hut down on top of his master using the Force.

Strange storm clouds continued to swarm above the ruined temple. More lightening erupted from those black clouds, striking at the very epicentre of the burning building. Ben stared in horror as the explosion scattered the dead bodies of the students. He surveyed the death and destruction, his tears stinging his sore cheeks as he wept for all those lives lost. The whispering voice tried to communicate with him again, but he shut it off, blocking everything else out around him as he tried to quieten his mind.

Time passed slowly. Ben collapsed onto the ground, the sweat drenching his skin. His eyes throbbed with all that he had seen, his heart thumped painfully against his chest. Rain began to fall, dampening the flames, though a few smouldered and continued to lick at the temple’s sides, seeming determined to turn it all to ash. Ben lay on his side on the cold hard earth, his fingers curled into tight fists, his nails digging into the palms of his hands. Time seemed suspended now, a quiet calm descended, a blessed relief after all the destruction.

Ben became aware of something probing at the edges of his mind. He feared it was that same whispering voice again. He tried to shut it down again until he realised that it was Rey desperately trying to communicate with him.

“ _Rey?_ ” He reached out to her with his mind, his rapid breathing increasing in intensity as the oxygen flooded in and out of his lungs.

_“Ben!”_ Rey was practically sobbing with relief. “ _You’re alive!”_

_“Rey_.” Ben whispered her name like a prayer over and over. He was incapable of forming any other word.

_“I’m here, Ben.”_ Rey answered him. _“Look up!”_

Ben raised his burning eyes to the brightening sky above his head. In the faint light of the rising dawn he saw the familiar outline of the Millennium Falcon as it began to make its descent. The ship signalled hope.

_Rey and his parents had come for him!_

* * *

The fear overwhelming his body had drastically exhausted him. Ben managed to stagger to his feet, his eager gaze searching for his family as the Falcon’s ramp finally opened. His heart was in his throat, his fingers twitching with nerves as he waited for his parents to descend the ramp-Han and Leia would make things right. Once he explained…

Ben’s chaotic thoughts came crashing to halt when he realised Rey was alone. He watched as she ran down the ramp, skidding crazily at the end in her haste to reach him. Her long brunette hair was tied in an intricate braid around the back of her head. She was wearing some kind of white tunic dress. It was partially covered in grime. A leather belt hung low at her waist, several weapons were strapped to it, including the saber he had given to her as a gift. She hadn’t grown much in stature since he had last seen her, the change was mostly in her eyes. In dawn’s early light, her hazel eyes were like dew, scattering the nascent rays, ever illuminating his soul.

Rey seemed to sense his question before he had even asked it. “I panicked.” She admitted breathlessly. “When I saw what Lu…” She paused when she saw him flinch. “I’m so sorry, Ben.” Her incredible eyes glistened with tears as she carried on with her explanation. “Han and Leia were asleep. I wasn’t thinking straight. I stole the Falcon and came straight here. I was so scared that I wasn’t going to get here in time.”

“You stole the Falcon?” Ben asked incredulously. Even as he fought against his disappointment that Rey had come alone, he was as equally as touched by her reckless bravery in her attempt to come to his rescue. The Falcon wasn’t built to be piloted alone. She had taken a huge risk.

“I wasn’t thinking straight.” Rey admitted as she averted her eyes from him.

Ben couldn’t believe she was actually feeling ashamed of what she had done. She kept avoiding his gaze the more he tried to make eye-contact with her. Soft wisps of her silky brown hair that had escaped her intricate braid, swept past an ear and caressed the skin of her neck, jaw and cheeks. Those hazel eyes rimmed with thick, long, dark lashes that brushed her cheeks every time she closed her eyes, seemed to bore into him every time he looked into them and nearly lost himself. Over the years, he had learned to read her through the emotions that danced like fire, licking at the walls of her perfect gaze. However, sometimes, like today, the fire dwindled down to smouldering ember and even he, who had gotten to know the young woman Rey had become, could not tell what emotions were soaring just beyond those walls.

Fighting to breathe, Ben reached for Rey. He cuddled her against him. Her mere presence was like a little touch of heaven. Her arms slid around his waist as she clung to him. Holding her so close calmed the storms raging inside his heart. She was his light in the darkness, a lone star in an otherwise empty sky. They remained glued to each other for a long time until the sun claimed dominance in the sky.

* * *

“Ben, we have to go.” Rey begged him. “There’s nothing more we can do here.”

The charred remains of the Jedi temple stood in the pale morning light like a skeleton. It had once been so alive, so vibrant. Inside had been a place of love and security, a place of memories and warmth. But now nothing but the wind whistled through the ruined building. Rey pleaded with Ben to move, but he seemed frozen in place. They had already checked for any signs of life from underneath the rubble of the hut Ben had collapsed on top of Luke the night before. It remained as lifeless and broken as the ruined temple.

“Please, Ben, we need to go. We need to contact Han and Leia and tell them what happened.” She begged again.

“Tell them what?” Ben responded bitterly. “You know they’re not going to believe me.”

“Ben, I saw what he did. Luke attacked you!” Rey cried.

“And how are you going to explain it?” Ben demanded. “Are you going to tell them about the Force bond?”

“Yes.” Rey’s eyes flickered with confusion. “Ben?”

“They won’t believe you, Rey.” Ben’s eyes turned bleak as he looked down at her from his great height. “They already think I’m evil. I’ve heard them talking about me over the years. They’re scared of me. Its why my mother was always so determined to keep me away from you. They’ll think I manipulated you into covering for me. You know its true.”

Rey’s lower lip quivered as his despair washed over her. She wanted to deny the truth of his words, but she knew he was right. “What are we going to do?” She whispered sadly.

“We?” Ben bit back a choked sob as he drew her into his arms again. “You need to go back to them, Rey. I don’t want you caught up in all this. Lie. Tell them that when you got here, I was already gone.”

Rey shook her head stubbornly. “No, I’m not leaving you.”

“You have to.” Ben whispered against her hair. Even as he tried to push her away, he was pulling her tighter against him. He closed his eyes, his heart aching at the thought of losing her all over again.

“No.” Rey’s voice was muffled against his chest. “I won’t leave you. We’re in this together.”

The cold wind ruffled his inky black hair as he cuddled her against his warm body. She burrowed her face further against his chest as she continued to cling to him. Ben wondered why she remained so devoted to him over the years when he felt he had done little to earn it. From the beginning he had felt drawn to her, the little scavenger girl from Jakku, had stolen his heart a long time ago. He knew he would have fallen into the pit of darkness if she hadn’t kept him trapped in the light. No one cared about him the way she did. Even the voices in his head couldn’t convince him otherwise. Although they were often apart for long periods of time, she was constantly on his mind. He knew that if she did leave, she would take the best part of him with her. Rey grounded him in a way nothing else did. He couldn’t be, he wouldn’t be selfish with her. Where he was going, he couldn’t ask her to follow.

“I’m telling you to go, Rey.” Ben muttered, unwrapping his arms from around her.

“No.” She argued. “I’m coming with you.”

“Rey, I don’t want you to come.” Ben stated firmly. 

“Don’t do this, Ben.” Rey couldn’t hide the catch in her voice when she spoke. “You forget I can feel what you’re feeling. You’re pushing me away on purpose. I’m not a kid anymore. I can make my own decisions. You don’t need to protect me. I can look after myself. You taught me how.”

A glimmer of a smile lit up Ben’s face for a minute, before it just as quickly disappeared when they both heard the sound of another ship approaching.

“Who’s that?” Rey asked shakily.

Ben felt panic rising up inside him again. He had forgotten that some of the Jedi students were returning from an off-world mission today. He grabbed Rey’s hand and dragged her toward the Falcon. But his reaction was far too late. The spacecraft Verity quickly landed in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. The ramp opened, revealing Voe, Hennix and Tai. Ben retreated, pulling an anxious Rey with him. He watched as his fellow students took in the shocking sight of the ravaged temple.

Voe’s immediately ignited her saber and charged toward Ben, demanding answers. Ben pushed Rey gently behind him to shield her from Voe’s wrath. He knew that Voe was a fiery and impulsive Jedi who tended to instigate fights. She had always been jealous of his greater abilities in using the Force. Ben tried to keep a cool head as he explained to Voe and the others what had happened the night before. He told them that Master Skywalker had tried to kill him in his sleep and believed that the Jedi was now dead. He knew it was a pointless exercise, especially in Voe’s case, even before he had finished his rushed explanation. Due to her continued animosity toward him, Voe refused to believe him. Her dark eyes sparked with loathing as she rushed toward Ben, swinging her saber at him in a vain attempt to cut him down. Ben was forced to draw his own weapon to defend himself. He yelled at Rey to make a run for it.

The others finally became aware of Rey’s presence. Ben and Voe continued to duel, while Tai and Hennix ignited their own sabers. Tai, always the diplomat, tried to calm the situation down, but neither Voe or Hennix were willing to listen to him. Hennix charged after Rey, his longer strides easily catching up to hers. Rey spun around, drawing her own weapon, and crouching down into a defensive stance. Hennix was caught off guard seeing her branding her own lightsaber. He didn’t recognise her as a Jedi. He paused, assessing her warily, noting how confidently she held her weapon.

“Easy now, girl.” He warned her. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then back off.” Rey yelled at him. “Let me and Ben pass. We just want to leave peacefully.”

“I can’t do that.” Hennix replied coolly. “You’re both surrounded. Give it up.”

Ben glanced over his shoulder to check on Rey. He was horrified to see Hennix confronting Rey. He scowled, his resentment flaring as he used the Force to send Voe flying through the air. She landed heavily a few feet away, badly winded. He began to lope toward Rey, but Tai got in his way.

“JUST MOVE, TAI.” He yelled impatiently.

“You need to calm down, Ben.” Tai said carefully as he continued to block Ben’s path.

Ben growled, summoning the force to blast Tai out of his way. But Tai anticipated his move and quickly extended his own hand. The two of them remained in a standoff against one another, the air vibrating madly between them. Ben gritted his teeth as he cast another desperate glance in Rey’s direction to see how she was faring. His stomach twisted into knots when he saw Voe, having recovered her breath, running over to Hennix to back him up against Rey. Rey was now surrounded on both sides. Perspiration broke out on his forehead as he pushed harder against Tai with the force and finally sent the guy flying.

Ben immediately rushed to back up Rey. Voe’s face was twisted into a fierce scowl as she attacked Rey. Rey quickly defended herself, easily parrying Voe’s blade, while at the same time skilfully avoiding Hennix as he tried to cut her down on her other side. Rey swung around in a graceful arc and met Voe’s next strike. The two girls began to duel furiously. It didn’t take long for Rey to overpower Voe. She had learned from the best after all. Voe fell angrily onto her backside as Rey overwhelmed her, cussing all the way.

Ben had reached Hennix. He swiped at him with his saber, using the force to blast him backwards. Voe’s expression was almost feral as she glared at him and Rey. “You won’t escape.” She screamed after them as Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and they fled up the opened ramp of the Falcon.

**_A/N-thanks for reading. Please review._ **


End file.
